As wild as Tiger!
by F.Akane
Summary: AU, Kise Ryouko is the most beautiful model in Tokyo, that means she is a target for men and stalkers, the matter pushed her to cross-dress as a boy named: Kise Ryouta. She likes to play basketball with her friends but most of the challengers were too weak. Right before it gets too boring; she met fierce red eyes challenger: Kagami Taiga. fem!KisexKagami smut and smex
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own KuroBas or its character... **

"talk"  
_'thought'_

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter one: Kagami Taiga

"Ne, photographer-san can I go now?" a girl with long curvy blonde hair ask as she smiled a heartwarming smile, "Hmm, we have taken all the pictures we need, I think you can go now, Kise-chan," the photographer smiled and pat her soft hair; she smiled, "Well, thank you for your hard work, and see you next time!" she laughed and disappeared through the entrance.

Kise wandered through a park, as she feared of being seen by anyone or any stalkers, but there was no way they would want to wake up at 6 am, right? "K.I.S.E shala. lala…" she humbled while she made a small jump and kicked the leaves near her, "Ah, I have to change before I go," she murmured and went to the nearest restroom. After a few minutes she came out again but this time as a boy with short hair (wig), a big gray sweatshirt, a pair of white basketball shorts, and sports shoes. "Oh crap, I have to hurry!" she cursed at the wind and jogged to the other side of the park.

"KISE, YOU ARE LATE!" a short-haired man with gray eyes shouted and kicked Kise from behind, of course he didn't know Kise was a she, "OUCH! Kasamatsu-senpai, I had my reasons!" she cried and rubbed the place where she was hit, "I don't care! The damn tournament is going to start soon! Get yourself up, and let's go," he said and took his belongings then headed towards a bus stop. "But you were the one who kicked me," she whined and followed her senpai.

Other than modeling Kise had another job as a waiter at the "ikemen-café" where only boys were allowed to work there but her uncle who owned the café understood her situation with stalkers and let her worked there as a boy. Kasamatsu Yukio was one of her senpais who helped her through the rough times and sometimes made it rougher, but regardless she respected him as her senpai. After times went by she came to know the other senpais was into basketball as she did, so she regularly played one or two rounds with them before they go home. And funny enough, she often went to a street-basketball tournament with them.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, do you think there will be any strong opponents at the tournament today?" she asked and followed Kasamatsu inside the bus that just parked, "I do not know, Kise. But that it's not important. The point is to have fun, remember that," he said and sat on the empty seat by the window, _'I wonder if that is true'_, she thought as she narrow her eyes and made a bored look, "Oi, I know what you're thinking, Kise! Just because you're the strongest and always win, it does not means you're invincible," he whispered and hit her from the back of her head; she puffed her cheeks cutely, "Itte! I think you've hit me enough for today," she murmured with teary eyes, "I didn't even thought about stopping hitting you, because your level of dumbness is infinite," he sighed and face-palmed.

Once they arrived at their destination they hurried and went searching for their teammates, "Ah! There! I found them, senpai! At the register tent! Let's go!" she shouted and forcefully took Kasamatsu's arm dragging him all the way from the entrance to the register tent, "Everyone, sorry we are late," she let out a breath of relieved as she whipped sweat away from her forehead, "It was completely your fault, idiot!" he shouted and hit her again but this time he hit her with enough impact to sent her several steps back and bumped into someone, she turned around and faced the guy she accidently hit,_ 'H-He is huge!' _she thought and grinned an awkward grin, "Sorry, a-are you alright?" she said and bowed her head a little, "N-No, I'm cool," the guy said and scratched the back of his head. _'He has red hairs… they are as red as fire, and his eyes are as fiercely as a tiger… he has a good build too…'_ she thought and tilted her head with a smile; the guy evaded her gaze, "W-What? It's there something funny on my face?" he stuttered and scratched his cheek, "No! I was just wondering if you are a basketball player?" she said as her lips lifted up to a smile, but before she got any reply from the guy Kasamatsu interrupted them, "Oi, Kise! Our match is starting, let's go!" he shouted and walked away with the others, "Y-Yes!" she answered and lifted her bag from the ground. Sadly, when she turned her head back to look the guy she met before; he was long gone; _'he would be definitely fun to go against!'_ she thought with a smile adorned on her face and ran after her friends.

"Arrrrh, I'm dying! I'm too tired to eat anything after four matches. Kise, feed me," Moriyama laid himself down on the open grass plane with his mouth wide open; waited for Kise to feed him. Noon had arrived and the remaining players began to eat their lunches on the open grass field; on Kise's team, they were sitting under a big tree and unpacked their bentos, "Eh, Why? Moriyama-senpai can't do it yourself?" she said and removed her bento's cover and took attention from everyone in the group, "Wow, Kise, didyoumadethisbyyourself?" Hayakawa screamed and almost drooled over her food, "No, my uncle did. He makes the most delicious bento ever! Hayakawa-senpai, don't drool on my food, and speak slower!" she shouted and pushed the others away to make a room enough for her to sit, "Jesus Christ," she sighed, "Here, Moriyama-senpai, annn…" she said and fished up a sausage-shaped octopus with a fork and feed the boy. "Hmm, it's good," the boy said with smile plastered on his face.

Aside from her uncle who knew about Kise was a girl was Moriyama Yoshitaka. After some month after Kise started to work there, he accidently saw her almost naked. He decided not to tell anyone to protect her but in exchange she had to arrange a date with her fellow models for him.

"Both of you act like you guys are newly weds…" Kobori Kouji sighed and took a bide of his sandwich, "isn't it okay to take care one of your friends?" Kise asked as she tilted her head she saw the guy she bumped into earlier among the crowd near the food stalls, "Well, no. But you guys- O-Oi, where are you going!" Kobori shouted after the running boy (girl); he sighed again, "Huh, you can't never keep up with him," he said and face-palmed. "Nah, don't worry. Let him be," Moriyama waved it away and yawned; then he immediately fell asleep.

"Eh, how can it be? I just saw him a moment ago…" she said and scratched her cheek, "was it just an illusion? Well, I better get back then," she sighed and went back to her senpai, "Ah, you've come back, what were you doing over there Kise?" Nakamura asked and passed her a can of cola, "Huh, nothing," she breathed out in depression. As she drank her cola she didn't notice Kasamatsu laid a small glance on her and looked away a split second after she stopped drinking.

"Wake up, Moriyama! It's our turn to play!" Kasamatsu shouted and kicked the sleeping boy, "Ouch, I'm already awake!" he replied and slowly stood up. "I'm somehow heated up because this is the last match, they must be some strong players," Kise giggled with a wide smile on her face, "I'm glad you're heated up," Nakamura smiled and walked toward the court. After they warmed up and stretched their body; their opponent finally stepped on court, _'N-No way! He is here!' _Kise thought with a surprised face, before she went over to him, he came over himself, "Yo! Sorry about earlier, my name is Kagami Taiga, let's have a nice match!" he grinned and held out his right hand to a handshake, "O-Oh, my name is Kise Ryouta… S-Sure," she said and returned him his handshake.

For the second time in her life; she felt overwhelming unique talent player was going against her since _him_, plus she was not someone mature enough to play basketball logically; she went against him with all she got, but still lost. What actually was losing she was not sure of that her self, she feared to lose the most and fought against it because of her fear, but why now? Was God testing her? Or what? Though it was a good feeling to have someone you can admire because of his or her talent, but it was still frustrated for her, it was too soon and too suddenly.

"I-I lost?" she whispered as the tears slowly rolled down on her beautiful face, "Don't cry, you idiot! It's not like the world is going under," Kasamatsu said and kicked her a little forward; the blonde stopped crying and turned her face back to him, "B-But it's still frustrating senpai!" she said and whipped away her tears, "Why don't you add the word 'revenge' to your dictionary?" he said and softly pat her on her shoulder, "That's right, Kise. We will earned our revenge…" Moriyama said and gave her a water bottle, "Thank you, senpai. Anyway see you…" she smiled as she took her bag then walked away.

Kise went back to the park she passed through this morning in silent; she didn't even bother to change her clothes back to a girl. After a long silent walk, she finally sat down on a lonely bench. She was all alone with briefing wind and singing birds; she leaned back and sighed but then something cold suddenly touch her cheek, she screamed a girly scream and almost hit the one who did the prank on her, "W-Wait, don't punch me!" the prank culprit growled; she turned around, "K-Kagami-kun, I'm sorry!" she apologized and pulled her fist back, "No, it's nothing," he said as he sat on the bench beside her and gave her a juice, "What are you doing here, Kagami-kun?" she asked and drank the juice, "Well, I live around here. Then I happen to see you sulking," he whispered and drank all his cola, "and pffffff, what's with that girly scream?" he laughed and threw his can away, "WELL, IT'S WAS COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT!" She yelled as her face flushed in red, "but it was damn hilarious!" he grinned and put his hand in his jacket's pockets; the blonde pouted but still red, "anyway, thanks for a good match," she murmured and looked up at the sky: soon the sun will set she have to hurry to get back home, "likewise, Kise," he replied and took out his phone, "Here, type your number, so we can play one on one anytime, and get your so-called revenge," the redhead smiled and handed the blonde his phone; she puffed her cheeks, "you know that you are a meany right?" she said as they exchange their numbers; she suddenly stood up and took her bag, the redhead looked at her confused, "I have to get home now, see you next time, Kagamicchi!" she waved and ran away, "Ah, see you… KAGAMICCHI?!" he shouted, "I add –cchi to the name of anyone I respected, I wont lose next time!" she giggled and disappeared, "I DON'T WANT THAT!" he roared as his lips turned up into a smile, "I won't lose next time, huh?" he mumbled and walked back to his home, "Well, I will wait for it…" he smiled.

* * *

There! I hope you guys like my story, anyway REVIEW! thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. **

A/N: I don't know if I can turn this to M-rated fic... I don't have any erotic minds about them yet.. maybe later..

"Talk"  
_'thought'_  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter two: Purple hyacinth...

A week had passed by since the blonde model: Kise met the fierce red eyes player: Kagami, but she wondered why he hasn't called her yet, did she do anything wrong?

At the Ikemen – Café  
"Huh…" the blonde sighed as she cleaned the empty table, "What's wrong Kise-chan?" Moriyama asked as he prepared the coffee machine, "No, it just… I don't know, senpai…" the blonde said and exhaled a large amount of air, "You can talk with me about anything, you know? Since there are only the two of us today," he smiled. She looked at the man who stood five meters from her doubtfully; he grinned, "Don't worry, Kise-chan. I wont do anything to you because you're not my type even though you're beautiful. Just rely on me, the prince on the white horse will save you!" he said proudly and hit his chest with fist, "trust me on this," he smiled; the blonde laughed, "Alright, I'll trust you. You know we lost in the tournament's last match… the boy with the red hair… I–," She murmured but before she could finish the talk a customer arrived, "Welcome to _Ikemen_-café," they greeted the customer in unison. _'This woman is a foreigner…'_ Kise thought and went closer to the foreign lady, "Would you like a table?" she asked her with a smile, "Yes, a table for two please," she replied and adjusted her glasses. _'She is beautiful…' _Kise thought as she took orders from the foreigner, "two honey waffles and two lattes, right away, mild lady," the blonde boy (girl) repeated as he bowed and went to his coworker, "she ordered two honey waffles and two lattes even though she is alone," Kise whispered to Moriyama as she helped him making lattes, "Maybe she is waiting for her lover? It happens quite often," he said with a small smile plastered on his face; as soon as he finish the sentence another customer came in, "Welcome to I–," the blonde pause before she could finish her welcome as the customer stepped inside, "K-Kagamicchi?" the blonde blurted out but the redheaded boy seemed not to heard it; she pouted and loudly continued to make the order ready.

"Here is your order," she groaned and softly slammed the dishes on the table as she smiled an irritated smile; the redhead finally looked up, "Ah, Kise! What are you doing here?" he said and pointed his finger towards her, "I work here," she groaned, "Heh, this pretty boy is your friend, huh, Tiger?" the foreigner woman said softly and elegantly sipped her latte, _'So this is his girlfriend,'_ Kise thought as she narrowed her eyes and looked at Kagami who was sitting silently, "Yeah, I forgot to tell you about last week, Alex. This guy, he is really good at basketball!" he laughed and took a big bite on the waffle; Alex shifted her gaze from the outside to Kise, "I can tell by his aura. And? What's your name, boy?" she smiled and placed her chin on the joined palm, "My name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you," Kise bowed, "and yours?" she continued, "My name is Alexandra Garcia, nice to meet you too," Alex smiled to Kise. "Oi, don't ignore me dammit," Kagami howled, "Kise, I'm asking you, what are you doing after your work?" the redhead asked with a slightly annoyed face, "nothing…" she replied and slowly walked back to Moriyama, "Why don't you hang out with us?" Kagami asked as he continued to pop food in his mouth, '_me? Being the third-wheel? No way in hell,' _She thought as she walked back; but she turned around before she reached Moriyama, "Why? Won't I be in the way?" she replied and continued to walk back, "Well, pretty boy. We are going to play basketball against some strong dudes I know, aren't you interested?" Alex grinned and sipped the last drop of her latte, _'well, I think it's okay. As long as I am not alone with them,'_ she thought, "Alright, if you pick me up here after an hour or so," she replied.

* * *

Later  
Kise stood patiently outside the café; waited for the couple to pick her up. She had changed from her work clothes to clothes Moriyama lent to her, it was not too plain or not too fashionable either: a loose dark green jacket, a white T-shirt, a scarf, and a pair of long jeans. "Ah, there you are, Kise! Let's go!" Kagami shouted from the opposite street, "I will come over!" she shouted and looked at the empty road, right to left and repeated to make sure no cars was there to run her down. When she finally crossed the road and stretched her full-length body and noticed that she was slightly higher than the foreign woman by one or two centimeters, but then Alex moved her face closer to hers and almost kissed her however Kagami pulled Kise back, back before she got kissed, "Oi, Alex, don't go kissing people randomly," Kagami groaned as he face-palmed with the other hand still holding Kise; the blonde Kise softly blushed when she noticed it, "Who cares when it's just a greeting-kiss?" Alex puffed her cheeks and made a funny face out of it, "This is Japan for God sake," he sighed, "You guys are talking like you aren't from Japan," Kise asked as she cocked her head, "Well, pretty boy. As you can see I'm not from Japan, I'm from in L.A. Kagami was born here but moved to L.A. in elementary schools… kisses can be used as greetings there so I kind of…" Alex answered and took some steps from them, "Heh, how old are you guys?" Kise questioned and followed the walking woman, "I'm 19 and this old hag is in her fort-," before Kagami finished the sentence Alex hit him, "I'M STILL IN MY THIRTIES!"She yelled with a dark aura around her. "Kagamicchi, I didn't know you are into older woman…" Kise said and looked disgustedly at Kagami, "YOU'RE WRONG! I don't have a girlfriend! She is just my basketball teacher! And don't call me Kagamicchi!" he shouted.

Somewhere deep inside Kise, she felt relieved that Kagami didn't have any girlfriends; it was a good warm-tickling feeling.

"Alex-chan! You're late!" a guy whined when the trio arrived at the designed court and ran over to hug Alex, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's get started right away," she said and slightly stretched her arm while Kagami does the same, "Oi, Kise, sorry, I didn't contact you… I was kinda busy with college…" the redhead whispered and patted Kise's head, "It's okay…" she lied.

Actually it wasn't _okay_, she waited days and nights for him to write, damn you Kagami.

"So you are in a college too, Kagamicchi?" Kise asked and took some of her jacket off, "Umh, I got to the college near my home, what about you? You said too, right?" he answered but before he got a reply from her Alex interrupted, "Boys, we are starting!" she said while she waved her hands in the air. "We are coming!" they replied.

The match was good; their opponent weren't weak at all, just like Alex said. Kise was happy to find more people she wanted to play against, and wanted to play with.

Before Kagami and Kise noticed; Alex and the others had left them behind, _alone_, "Seems like they left us all-alone, huh?" the blonde laughed and put on her jacket, it was getting cold, "Seems like Alex and the others went out for a drink… want to come to my house? I will make something for you to eat," the redheaded said as he rubbed the back of his head. Kise starred blank at him, _'Eh?'_ she thought, "A-Are you inviting me o-over to your house?" she stuttered as she felt her heartbeats began to raise its pace, "Um, why not? We are both guys…" Kagami said and picked up his things, "Let's go…" he continued.

The blonde sighed all the way to the redhead's house because he thought she was a boy, well of course he would when she dressed that, but at least Kagami was interested in her as a boy.

"Her it's my apartment," Kagami whispered as he unlocked the door. The apartment was in a good seize for two person, but it only had one bedroom, _'I guess he lives alone after all…'_ the blonde thought when she stepped inside, "Kagamicchi, here is small…" she complained as she looked around, "Shut up, I'm not a millionaire!" he groaned and went to the kitchen, "you can watch the TV while I cook… STAY. THERE…" he said softly but he almost roared when he said 'stay there,' did he had something she shouldn't see?

After he finished cooking their meal he brought it over to her a sat beside her on the couch; Kise blushed a bit because of the closeness. "Kise, how old are you?" Kagami asked the blonde while he skipped through the TV-channels, "I'm nineteen just like you, Kagamicchi," she smiled and laid her finish plate back in the kitchen, "Are you in any college?" the boy asked and silently followed her to the kitchen, "Yes, I am but I can't tell you which…" she answered as she laughed, "Why not? Maybe we go to the same college?" he questioned the blonde but she just stood in silence, _'I can't tell you… even if we go to the same college, I'm Kise Ryouko and not Kise Ryouta,' _just by the thought about it Kise sweatdropped and became uneasy, "Oi, Kise, don't ignore me," the boy growled and threw a weekly basketball magazine at her, "I can't tell you because of my private matter…" she puffed her cheeks and threw the magazine back the boy; he clicked with his tongue and walked back to the couch all grumpy, "You can still write to me, if you miss me, Kagamicchi," she said covered by soft-shinning-light and flowers; she used her charm, "LIKE I WILL!" he shouted as he blushed a little, "Kagamicchi… you're cute when you're blushing!" she sang and ran back to the redhead, "S-Shut up!" he stuttered and looked away from her; Kise smiled and looked back at the TV.

When they finally found an interesting movie to watch, Kise noticed the time, "OH HOLY MOTHER! When did it get so late? _He_ is going to kill me!" she screamed as she looked at her watch, "Kagamicchi, I'm sorry but I can't stay here longer. I have to go home now, bye!" she said as she hurried to get out of the door and left Kagami alone, "*sigh*, well, I guess I have to watch this movie alone," the redhead sighed.

"I-I'm home…" Kise slightly pushed the front door open while she hid behind the door expecting a flying scissor would come at her any moment. A minute went by as she was hiding behind the door without any scissors came flying she went inside and let out a breath, "You're late, Ryouko," a voice from the dark corner of the house spoke and almost stopped the blonde's heartbeat as she began to sweat heavily, "Is already 2 am, Ryouko. _Where_ have you been?" the voice spoke again with a hint of anger in it. The blonde didn't want to tell the person that she was with a boy because _he_ would most likely kill him, so she lied, "I-I was t-taking a late working ship…" she stuttered as her body stiffened, "You're _lying_, Ryouko," the voice said as the owner of the voice stepped out of the darkness; a red-hair boy with mismatched eyes, "Tell me the truth, _now_," he demanded and pointed a red scissor toward her; she froze, "S-Seijuurou-nii, I-I…" she whispered as she was shaking; she was terrified. She closed her eyes and opened her mouth but closed it again; she didn't want him to hurt Kagami. Then a shining armored knight came to her rescue, "Seijuurou-kun, it is late now. Let Ryouko-san go to bed," a man with teal-hair colored said quietly and stepped in front of the blonde, "College starts tomorrow," he continued. The redhead starred at the blonde and turned his heel, "This will _never_ happen again, Ryouko," the boy said and disappeared in the darkness again. When the blonde made sure the boy left she let out a breath, "*sigh*Tetsuya-nii, thank you for saving me," she childishly cried and tightly hugged the teal-haired boy.

Kuroko Tetsuya was the gentlest man in the house that cared for Kise more than just cousins but on level as his own sister. He would be the one that took her to amuse park when he had times and treated her a dinner.

The boy pat her head and smiled, "Ryouko-san, are in the age of having a boyfriend so I had to help you," he said and laughed a faint laugh, "W-W-What are you saying, Nii-san!?" she yelled as her face got red; he smiled a small smile, "If not, then why are you red?" he said teasingly and pat the blonde-haired girl once more; her face got redder as she hid her eyes behind her bangs, "Anyway, it's time to go to sleep. Good night," he whispered and kissed her forehead then silently walked away. Kise touched the place where she was kissed and smiled before she went to her own room.

Her house was not a house but a big mansion with big front yard and backyard. That was the reason why she complained about Kagami's apartment for its small seize.

She did not lived alone but with her five long distance cousins who were very protective over her because she was the youngest of all and the only female in the blood related family.

She liked them but she feared Akashi Seijuurou the most. He was that kind of people who's kind but when it came to something they hold dear they could be the most terrifying demon ever.

* * *

Next day at the college

"Huh…" Kise sighed and leaned back at the tree she was sitting beside, "What is wrong, Ryou-chan?" a boy spoke to the blonde; she looked up at the source of the voice, "Atsushi-nii…" she whispered. The boy sat beside the blonde and gave her some of his candies, "I lied to Seijuurou-nii, even though he knows it I feel bad," she murmured as she bent her knees and hugged them, "I heard from him, but you know… he was just worried," the boy said and patted her head, "I think he won't be angry as long as you say to him directly who your boyfriend is," he said in unitone and popped more candies in his mouth.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the second youngest in the house. He had long purple soft hair, which Kise liked to play with when she was a toddler. He was the tallest though he was the second youngest.

"I-I don't have a boyfriend!" the blonde yelled as she blushed like a tomato, "You guys have a serious problem for understanding that I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" she puffed her cheeks and walked away from the sweet teeth boy.

"Jesus Christ, I don't understand them at all…" the blonde walked in an empty corridor in the college just when she bumped into someone, "Ouch, sorry I wasn't looking…" she whispered and rubbed her head but the victim of her carelessness did not reply; she gaze up and saw a man with covered face, a big loose jacket, and a sunglass; panting lewdly, she instantly knew he was a pervert. She ran away but the man reached her and pushed her into an empty classroom; she struggled, screamed, and fought back all her might but the rapist was simply too strong for her. She cried as he bonded her so she won't fight back and took most of her clothes away. "Please… *hic* spare me…" she cried and begged the hungry predator but he instead smirked of pleasure. He licked her naked throat touched her all over, "Oi, didn't you hear her?" a voice groaned and knocked the rapist down. The blonde could not see her rescuer because her visions were blurry of all the tears, "t-thank you," she whispered and collapsed.

* * *

In the hospital

"Ryouko-san!" the teal-haired man shouted and hugged the weak blonde that just woke up from a sleep, beside him stood her two other cousins: Akashi Seijuurou and Murasakibara Atsushi. "The college contacted us that someone tried to… let's forget that. I'm glad you're okay," the boy said and pressed her closer in his embrace. "T-Tetsuya-nii…" she whispered that almost couldn't be heard as she starred blank with emptied eyes; she slowly lifted her hand and hugged him back; then she began to cry, "I-I was so scared!" she cried her heart out as her body shook of fear. Akashi looked at his fragile cousin cried then slowly walked out with a face that held no mercy at all, and following by Murasakibara with emptied hands; they were seriously going to kill the rapist. "It's okay now, Ryouko-san. I'm here…" the bluenette whispered and patted the blonde's back, "Let Seijuurou-kun handle the matter, I think you should rest now," he released her from his embrace and kissed on her forehead like he usually did and laid down the fragile blonde, when her head reached the pillow; she fell into a deep sleep. After the boy made sure that the blonde was asleep; he left the room.

"Seijuurou-kun, did you got any information about the culprit?" the bluenette asked in unitone though he sounded angry, "I do not, Tetsuya. If I do I wouldn't be here doing nothing," he answered, "the one who rescued Ryouko did went back when he got her delivered at the hospital… but when he got back to the crime scene; the rapist disappeared, or that was what he told me," he said and crossed his arms when the a green-haired doctor appeared, "She must have fought back when it happened, there must be some skin fragments in her nails I can analyze," he spoke as he adjusted his glasses, "Shintarou… is she still clean?" Akashi questioned as he approached the green-haired doctor, "She is still clean but she is stained by the bad memories," the green-haired answered and looked down, "I don't care who the rapist is… no matter where I will personally hunt him down. I will erase him completely from this world," the redhead declared.

* * *

Review!

the word clean I use it to replace "virgin"  
I kind of copying someone to use flower to symbolize something.  
Purple Hycinth: Sorrow...


	3. Chapter 3

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.**

A/N: I tried to put some cute scenes in it but I don't know if it's cute at all. review about what you think!

"Talk"  
_'thought'_  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter three: Call me Ryouko

"That's weird. No message from Kise for two whole days. Did something happen to him?" Kagami whispered as he checked his phone and walked out of the college. "Maybe I should write to him first…" the red-haired said and rubbed the back of his head. Kagami silently continued to type a message and then bump into someone, "Ouch, sorry," he apologized as he looked for the one he bumped into but he couldn't find him/her, "Eh, that's weird. I was sure I bumped into someone," he murmured and type on his phone again, "Uhm. Excuse me, I am right here," a voice spoke and scared the hell out of Kagami that he fell flat on the ground, "W-WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!" the redhead shouted; a boy on average Japanese high with unusual blue hair and blue eyes towered over him, "I've been here for a while. My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Kagami Taiga, I want you to come with me," the bluenette said. The redhead was confused, why he knew his name? But he followed the bluenette to find out what awaited him anyway.

They walked for a while and arrived at a hospital not too far from the college, "What are we doing here?" Kagami asked; the bluenette stopped walking and turned around, "A little request from someone," he softly said and continued to walk toward the hospital. The redhead strolled after the blue-haired boy as he still typing the message he was going to send to Kise. _'I'm worried. He always write to me first…' _Kagami thought worriedly. Without him noticed they were standing in front of a private room, "This is an order. We want you to look after her because we won't be home for a while. We've transferred the money you need to your account. We don't accept any rejection – that was what he said to me," the bluenette whispered and disappeared. Kagami was surprised and wondered if that boy was a ghost, appear and disappear out of nowhere. _'Just looking after someone won't be a pain, right?'_ Kagami thought as he lifted his shoulder a bit and quietly opened the room's door; he walked to the bed to look at the one who he had to look after and it appeared to be a beautiful long blonde-haired girl he rescued the other day. He looked at the blonde who was sleeping peacefully and sat on a chair beside the bed, _'this girl reminds me of Kise. They really do look alike,' _the redhead thought as he starred uneasy at the blonde; at the same time the girl opened her eyes. The girl quickly lifted her body and made a happy expression but she soon after made a sad face, "Ka – W-Who are you?" she questioned as she smiled a hurt smile. Kagami wasn't happy for the smile but he kept it for himself, "My name is Kagami Taiga. Wasn't it you who request me to look after you?" he said as he was still writing a message; the blonde shook her head, "No, it wasn't me… Call me Ryouko. A-Anyway nice t-to meet you," she whispered and held her hand out for a handshake while her hand was shaking all over; the redhead held her hand and smiled, "Nice too meet you too," he laughed. _'This hand feels exactly like Kise's,'_ the boy thought still with the blonde's palm on his; the blonde blushed and pulled back her hand, she tried to take a small glance at the redhead without him notice but he noticed it anyway so she quickly turned her head away from the redhead, "Kuroko Tetsuya and the others," Kagami muttered and still typing the message, "Heh, my 'brothers'? What's about them?" the blonde cocked her head and moved closer to him; he blushed a little at the closeness, "H-He said that they won't be home for awhile," he stuttered as he flushed red. "They left me behind? I can't be alone after all this…" she mumbled and sadly looked down at her white blanket; Kagami looked at the sad girl and smiled, "I will visit you 'til they come back. So you won't be entirely alone," he said. The blonde lifted her head and smiled a small smiled, "Promise?" she whispered; Kagami nodded and patted head, "Yes, I promise," he answered, "Then I have to head home now, see you tomorrow, Ryouko" the redheaded muttered and left. When the redhead left Kise's face turned red, "H-He called me by my given name," she whispered and held her hand close to her heart as it raced fast. "Kagamicchi…" she whispered.

Soon after the redheaded boy arrived home the one he had been worried about called him.  
[Phone call]  
Kise: Kagamicchi, I'm sorry for making you worried…  
Kagami: Meh, it's okay. I just want to know how you are doing.  
Kise: I knew it. Kagamicchi would miss me!  
Kagami: NO!  
Kise: Hehe… *cough* *cough*  
Kagami: Kise, tell me. Are you feeling well?  
Kise: Yes… well, no, actually.  
Kagami: Want me to look after you?  
Kise: No, someone is already doing that. Hehe.  
Kagami: Who is that _someone_?  
Kise: Heh, Kagamicchi, are you jealous?  
Kagami: No.  
Kise: Che, I thought you would be. Anyway that person is really handsome, kind, and cute… he will visits me from now on. Hehe.  
Kagami: hmm, good for you.  
Kise: Are you angry?  
Kagami: No.  
Kise: But you are.  
Kagami: Then why ask?  
Kise: Because I want to hear you say it…  
Kagami: … You idiot  
Kise: Kagamicchi?  
Kagami: W-What?  
Kise: What would you do if I were a girl?  
Kagami: …  
Kise: Kagamicchi?  
Kagami: You're talking nonsense now. Are you drunk?  
Kise: N-No. I'm just curious…  
Kagami: *Sigh* Are you an idiot? Whether you were a boy or girl; you will always be you, right?  
Kise: W-Well, that's true.  
Kagami: Anyway, I don't care if you're a girl or a boy. Because you will always be Kise that I car-…  
Kise: Eh?  
Kagami: N-Nothing!  
Kise: Kagamicchi, you're acting weird.  
Kagami: Well, thank you.  
Kise: I really like the message you sent me, Kagamicchi. It's sweet.  
Kagami: It was not meant to be a sweet message but since I had no idea how to write first so I just put down some nonsense.  
Kise: How mean. I was happy for a minute.  
Kagami: Welcome to the real world.  
Kise: *Yawned* I'm tired, Kagamicchi. I'm going to sleep… see you tomorr- I mean see you.  
Kagami: Next time we meet we will play together. See you.  
[End of phone call]

"– I can't keep that, Kagamicchi. Because next time we see each other…" the blonde whispered and pressed her phone to her chest, "I don't like the fact that I'm lying to you at all… not at all…" she murmured and buried her face in the white soft pillow.

* * *

"Oi, Ryouko, wake up," Kagami groaned and softly shook the sleeping blonde girl; she refused to wake up and shifted her head away from the redheaded boy, "I brought you a present," he said. As soon as the girl heard the word 'present' she quickly turned her head back to the boy and saw a red teddy bear almost as big as her, "…a teddy bear?" she muttered as she lifted her body up; the boy placed the teddy in front of her as he scratched his cheeks, "The money your brothers gave me was way too much so I will use them to buy you presents…" he blushed; it was embarrassing to stand in the gift store to buy it, to him it felt like everybody was starring him down, "Y-You better accept it…" he cutely whispered and sat down on the chair beside the bed. Kise starred blankly at the bear, "It's…cute…" she murmured and tightly hugged the stuffed toy, "Thank you," she smiled. Though she didn't put so much afford to the smile, but the image was still perfect and heart-warming; the redhead's heart began to race faster as he blushed, "A-Anyway, want to go outside for a walk?" he stuttered and hid his face behind his bangs, the blonde nodded and tried to stand up but she couldn't; her legs were shaking and too weak, so she fell however the redhead caught her in his big muscled arm. She was in his embrace; she looked up as she blushed, "T-Thank you for catching me," she whispered and sat on the bed again; the boy nodded, "Stay there, I will bring you a wheelchair," he marked and left but he came back soon after with a wheelchair, "Here, sit," he said; the blonde moved herself from the bed to the chair and took the teddy bear with her, "Won't that be in the way?" the redheaded said and pointed his finger toward the bear; the blonde puffed her cheeks and hugged the bear tighter, "I like it so I won't leave it!" she pouted and stuck her tongue out. "Do what ever you want," he laughed and pushed her outside.

The hospital was big and had a big garden but it almost looked like a public park to them.

"*Inhaled* It's been a while since I last come outside…" the blonde said and smiled. Kagami continued to pushed her forward to a lone bench under a tree then stopped there; he sat down and looked at the happy blonde hugging the bear; somehow it made him happy that she liked his present, "Ryouko, don't you have friends at the college?" the redheaded blurted out as he looked at the blue sky. There was a silence between them before the blonde spoke, "I don't have friends at the college," she mumbled and buried her face in the teddy bear; the red-haired said things he shouldn't have said, "W-Why not?" he stuttered and looked at the blonde; she lifted her head and turned it toward him, "They don't like me… but it does not matter because I have friends outside," she laughed and stretched her hands, "and I have you too, Kagami-kun," she smiled; the redhead blushed and scratched his cheeks, "you considering me as a friend?" Kagami whispered; the blonde nodded and smiled. Kagami patted and felt the soft hair when someone arrived, "Eh, aren't you Kagami?" a voice spoke; both of them turned their head to the voice's source, "Moriyama-senpai…" Kise whispered as she saw the person with flowers in his hands. "He knows?" Moriyama asked the blonde and gave her the flowers he had brought; she shook her head and smiled, "Oh, Kagami-kun, this person is one of my good friend," she said happily to Kagami, "No need to introduce him, I know him," the redheaded stood up and went to the black-haired boy, "How is Kise?" Kagami asked; Moriyama took back some steps, "H-He is doing well, I guess?" he said as he sweat-dropped, _'Kise you're talking about is right behind you, idiot!'_ he thought and laughed a faint laugh. "Anyway, I came by to see how she is doing. I have to go now, bye!" the black-haired said and disappeared, "What's with him? He's weird…" the redheaded mumbled and went back to the bench; the blonde smile, "Just like you, Kagamicchi," she laughed, "How come I'm weird now?" he groaned but then he realized, "Did you just called me 'Kagamicchi'," he asked the blonde as he starred at her; the blonde forgot she was not Ryouta, "E-Eh. N-No, I didn't," she crack a laughed; Kagami looked suspiciously at her, "Hmm…" he humbled.

After a while they went back to the room and watched a movie together. Without they noticed it was dark. "I guess I have to head home now, Ryouko," the redhead smiled and patted her head; the blonde smiled, "Are you coming back tomorrow, Kagami-kun?" she cutely whispered as she clutched his shirt. The redhead laughed, "I will never break my promises, Ryouko. See you," he turned around but the blonde still clutched his shirt; he looked at her and saw she was looking at him with some kind of desire in her eyes, "H-Hug me… please…" she murmured as she opened her arms, "Eh?" Kagami said confused; he didn't know what to do in this kind of situation so he only blushed, "Y-You don't want to?" the blonde asked with the face of a baby that wanted to cry. Kagami could feel that his heart began to pick its pace; he never had this kind of feeling before, he silently stood there watched the blonde looked at him. Finally his body moved by it self and softly pushed her into his embrace as he could feel her hugged him back; he buried his nose in her hair and smelled the sweet scent she was giving. They were close enough to hear each others heart race; they back away a bit where their noses edges touched, Kagami moved closer but then the blonde's phone rang and freaked both of them out. The blonde looked at the phone: it was a message from Moriyama.  
_From: Moriyama Yoshitaka  
Subject: Hey!  
Good luck! ;)  
_The blonde sweat-dropped when she read the message. How ironic he wished her good luck when he ruined the moment. Kagami stood in awkwardness as he blushed and scratched his cheeks, "S-See you tomorrow…" he mumbled and ran out. The blonde laughed at how cute Kagami could be, "I shall call him," she smiled as she hugged the stuffed toy Kagami brought to her.

[Phone call]  
Kise: Good evening, Kagamicchi!  
Kagami: Good evening, you sound happy…  
Kise: Of course I am! I'm talking to Kagamicchi after all!  
Kagami: …you idiot…  
Kise: How are you feeling today?  
Kagami: I-I don't know… I've got a feeling I never once in my life had felt…  
Kise: Are you sick?  
Kagami: No…  
Kise: Then what? …Can you describe it to me?  
Kagami: …Hmm, why?  
Kise: I want to know…  
Kagami: *sigh* Um, it's was funny warm-tickly feeling in my stomach…  
Kise: Hmm, you should go to the doctor and check it.  
Kagami: I'm not sick, dammit!  
Kise: I'm just kidding, Kagamicchi!  
Kagami: Jeez…  
Kise: I want to play basketball with you so bad…  
Kagami: What about tomorrow?  
Kise: I think I can't play for a while, Kagamicchi…  
Kagami: Why? Are you that sick?  
Kise: Well, you could say so.  
Kagami: Get well soon. See you…  
Kise: Thank you, s-see you.  
[End of phone call]

"I wonder if he was feeling that because of me?" Kise said and threw herself down on the bed with the big teddy bear; she hugged it tightly and sniffed the scent, "Huh, Kagamicchi's scent…" she blushed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ryouko, I made a lunch for you," Kagami said as he opened the door to the blonde's room but no one answered; he went inside and found her slept quietly. He smiled and his hand was cupping her cheeks; he caressed her and brushed her hair away revealed her beautiful face, "I wonder why I get this feeling…" he softly whispered and sat down on the chair beside the bed; patiently waited for her to wake up. "What kind of feeling?" the blonde asked and shifted her body to Kagami's side, "E-Eh, um… well… were you awake?" the red-haired questioned as he rubbed his head, "I just woke up," she drowsy whispered and yawned. It was good that she didn't saw that he was touching her, "Tell me. What kind of feeling?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes; the boy sighed and brushed down her cute bed-hair, "I'm not sure myself, Ryouko," he whispered and patted her. "I named the bear you gave me! It's Taiga!" she said happily and hugged the stuffed toy, "Eh. Why Taiga?" the boy groaned as he lifted one of his brows; the blonde smiled and cocked her head, "Because he reminds me of you!" she giggled as she blushed and hugged the bear tighter; Kagami blushed and looked away, "…idiot…" he mumbled and smiled. "Kagami-kun, what's with that box you're holding?" the blonde said and pointed her finger toward the box; Kagami looked at the box, "Oh, I almost forgot. I made you lunch, Ryouko," he whispered and placed it in front of her, somehow she looked really happy, "Thank you!" she thanked and opened the box: a normal bento but it was arranged beautifully and cute, "Bon appetite," she clapped her hand together and began to dig in. Kagami smiled as he watched the blonde happily ate the food he specially made for her, "Does it taste good?" he asked the busy mouthed blonde; she nodded as she smiled and continued to eat the food, "I almost forgot this too…" Kagami whispered and pulled a keychain shaped a little tiger, "Here it's today's present," he took her hand and placed the keychain on her palm; she stopped eating and looked at the keychain, "Getting presents from Kagami-kun always makes me happy," she smiled and attached the keychain to her mobile, "Now, it's going to be with me everywhere," she giggled; Kagami blushed and looked away then he noticed the flower had been changed, "Did someone visit you before me?" he asked and looked back at the blonde; she nodded, "Mm, Moriyama-senpai did," she said as she continued to eat her bento, "Hmm…" Kagami humbled as he narrowed his eyes and rested his head on his palm, "Kagami-kun, you're like a mother," she laughed and patted the boy's head; the boy blushed and took her hand away, "I'M NOT A MOTHER!" he growled as he blushed, "But you're acting like one!" she laughed and laid the bento away as she looked at the boy, "Even if you're like that, I really like you," she smiled to the boy as he looked down and blushed. "Stop teasing me, idiot," Kagami murmured.

* * *

Blank Angle, I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^  
Anyway review! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos, and bad language.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke.**

A/N: I hope this is not a late update.. I have studied about zodiac-signs and I try to think about their personality (Kagami and the others) that way.. man it was hard...

"Talk"  
_'thought'_  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four: I like you too.

"Kagamicchi is late today…" Kise murmured and left her bed. Her legs got better since she was put in the hospital, she could walk perfectly fine now, "I guess I have to go alone outside," she whispered as she stepped outside her room. The hospital was much or less busy today; the nurses were looking after the children and the sick ones, "Hey, isn't that Kise Ryouko? What is she doing here? Is she sick?" a man whispered, "Yeah, I think so since she is wearing patient's clothes and she hasn't been on the magazines lately either," another man reply. She ignored them by just walked passed them but they approached her instead, "Are you perhaps Kise Ryouko?" one of them asked; she looked at them with a bored face then faked a smiled, "Yes?" she answered. After both men confirmed that she was Kise Ryouko; they blushed, "C-Can you sign autographs?" another man questioned and rubbed the back of his head. Suddenly a big group of men appeared and begged her to sign their magazines. She sighed and signed autographs but after a while the amount of the men who wanted her autograph increased; she wanted to leave, "A-Ano, t-this is the last one," she stuttered as she told the men however it even added more moe to their moe-o-meter; they squeezed, _'I'm tired!'_ she thought. "If you don't leave now, I'm going to call police," she smiled dangerously and went back to her room – she never liked to be the center attention and the men left her no choice but to use Akashi's method (just a little).

She was hoping she would see Kagami sat on the chair beside her bed like he usually did when she opened the door, but he wasn't there, "huuh…" she sighed and walked lifelessly to her bed and threw her body on it, "It's almost 9 pm… where is he?" she breathed out and hugged the teddy bear Kagami gave her, "Moriyama-senpai didn't come either," she murmured as she sat up and hugged her knees along with the stuffed toy, "Did Kagamicchi forgot me?" she whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. Suddenly the door slammed open and Kagami appeared, "I'm… Sorry… I'm… late," he panted as if he had run from the other side of the town to her; he walked up to her and saw she was crying, "W-What wrong?" he asked.

Kagami had never been good with handling crying girls and we all know that…

"I-I thought you wouldn't come," she cried as she whipped her tears away. Kagami rubbed the back of his head and thought what he could do to make the situation better and not worsen it, when he finally decided he sat down on the bed beside her and hugged her tightly as he patted her back, "Didn't I say that I will never break my promise," he whispered as his heart began to race faster; the blonde sat still for a moment then hugged him back, "Umh," she nodded. "Then there is no need to cry," he stood up and sat on the chair instead, "I'm sorry, I didn't have time to prepare you a bento so I went to Maji-burgers to buy some burgers for you," He said and placed a mountain of burgers in front of her; she got surprised by the amount of the burger and sweat-dropped, "I-Isn't this way _too_ much," she said as she pointed towards the burgers that laid in front of her, "Actually, the other half is mine. Eating together is more fun," he whispered as he unwrapped a burger and swept away half of the burger in one bite, "*blush* Anyway, why are you late today, Kagami-kun?" the blonde asked and started to eat; at the moment she finished her sentence Kagami somehow got angry, "It's because of a damn police! Just thinking about it irritates me…" he growled and began to eat faster and harder; The blonde looked confused at him as she cocked her head, "Eh, what happened?" she whispered and moved closer to him, "Yeah, actually when I was out to buy you a present; a police came inside the store I was in and asked whose motorbike it is that parked beside his 'cause he couldn't move his own. And it appeared to be mine so I said he had to wait because I was standing in the line but nope he got angry and dragged me outside, force me to remove my bike. And of course I got angry; I almost hit him so… I sort of landed at the police station…" he murmured as he scratched his head; the blonde burst out laughing and patted his back, "Haha! Kagami-kun, you have to control yourself," she smiled. As they were talking the door opened and a dark-skinned policeman walked in; Kagami and the policeman recognized each other and got irritated by one another's presence, "What are you doing here, dumb shit?" the policeman growled and walked to the blonde; the redhead got up as he watched the man slowly walked towards the blonde in anger, "Right back at you, jerk!" he shouted; the policeman smirked, "Heh, What's wrong with visiting my cousin? Aren't you the one who shouldn't be here?" he grinned and patted the blonde; Kise couldn't do anything but watched both men agued back and forth on both side of her bed, "I do have business here!" Kagami yelled and took Kise away from the dark-skinned police; the police gritted his teeth and took back the blonde, "What kind of business? It's late go home!" He shouted as he waved his hand as a sign to tell Kagami to go home. Lucky enough the bed was a line to separate both men from fighting each other but they already did (indirectly) by their intense auras and their fierce eyes glared at each other; the blonde sighed to know that her cousin: Aomine Daiki was the one Kagami talked about.

Aomine Daiki, the third oldest man in the house. He worked as a policeman soon to be detective. He was the one who taught Kise to play basketball – the one she admired the most in the house and as well her first childish love.

"Q-Quit it already guys… Daiki-nii, I thought you would go with the others too," the blonde whispered as she tried to stop the boys from eating each other out, "As much as I would tag along – they are doing things that I, a policeman can't be involved no matter what…" he growled and glared at the redhead, "Oi, Dumb shit, go home already I will take care of her," he continued. Kagami clutched his fists and stared at the dark-skinned man, "No, I will not hand her over to you, shit head," he said and hugged the blonde as she blushed in return; the dark-skinned man looked at them in silence then smirked, "Heh, so he is the one, ha, Seijuurou?" he smiled as he rubbed his chin and put his hand in his pocket, "Then will you look after her _tonight,_ boy?" he smirked, "That's right, jerk! I will look after her **all** the time!" the redhead shouted and hugged the blonde tighter. The policeman smiled and left her favorite snack on the bed then walked towards the door but he stopped before his presence completely disappeared, "Listen, Dumb shit. If you lay your nasty hands on her – I'm going to beat the shit out of you," Aomine demanded and left. After a while Kagami still haven't release her from his embrace – though she was happy to be hugged by him; she couldn't breath, "K-Kagami-kun, c-can you loosen your arms a bit? I can't breath," she whispered and looked at the redhead who now just realized that he hugged her, "S-Sorry," he murmured as he released her from his hard grip, "S-So, you want me to stay with you tonight?" he mumbled and refused to look at the blonde's eyes; the blonde blushed, "I-If that doesn't bother you…" she replied and looked away as her face got redder. _'T-This kind of moment is not good for my heart – it's going to burst!'_ Kagami thought uneasily as his heart raced faster than normal; he clutched the placed where he could feel the heart beats, "W-Where should I s-sleep then?" he stuttered and took a small glance at the blonde-haired girl; she moved to the other side of the bed – left a space, "H-Here, right beside me…" she whispered as she clapped the space. The redhead calmly climbed on the bed and laid himself beside her. They weren't facing each other – only their back touched; just that their hearts would burst out already. "Ne, Kagami-kun," the blonde mumbled, "Huh?" the boy answered and turned his head a bit; there was a small silence before the blonde spoke again, "Can you hug me while I sleep?" she murmured and turned her body to face Kagami's broad back; she was sleepy. Kagami turned around and let the blonde sleep beside his chest, however he didn't sleep right away, just laid still and looked at the blonde soundlessly breathed in and out. Without him noticed; his lips were a few centimeters from hers – he wanted to kiss her but it was not like goodnight kisses he can give to Alex or anyone; he felt something special for this one; he didn't want to kiss her like this – especially while she was in the Dreamland so he hugged her tightly as she requested.

* * *

Next morning

"Oi, wake up, Dumb shit," Aomine groaned and kicked Kagami out of his cousin's bed; Kagami landed on the floor with a loud thud, "You bastard! How dare you!" Kagami shouted but Aomine shooed as a sign that he should shut up and looked at the blonde sleeping peacefully – Kagami saw the cute sleeping blonde and smiled softly. Aomine walked past the redhead and cocked his head to tell him that he should come outside after him.

"What do you want?" Kagami growled after they stepped outside of the room – they were in the garden where the other sick patients were, "Do you know who she actually is?" the dark-skinned man glared at the redhead who was standing with his hands in the pockets, "No…" the redhead looked sadly down to the floor. "It's better if you don't," the officer whispered; Kagami looked confused at him as he lifted one of his brows. He didn't understand what he meant by that.

Not so far from them was a basketball court with young men playing against each other with joy, "One on one?" Aomine smirked and pointed towards the court; Kagami faintly laughed and accepted the challenge, "Bring it on!" he yelled with a smile adorned on his face.

Kagami was almost as strong as Aomine but he still lost, "Isn't this troublesome… I admit that you are strong but become better next time…" Aomine said and left the angry redhead alone on the court.

When he came back to the room – the blonde was awake, "Oh, Kagami-kun, I thought you went home," she whispered as she ate the snack Aomine gave her yesterday; the redhead angrily sat on the chair and crossed his arms, "I lost to him at basketball, your jerk-cousin," he sighed; the blonde looked at him and smiled, "Oh, Daiki-nii. Did he humiliate you?" she questioned and hugged her teddy bear; he shook his head, "No, he just said ' become better next time'," he answered. "Then that's good. He said that because he actually want to play basketball with you – not to destroy you," she smiled; Kagami looked at her and scratched his head, "You are saying that destroying someone with basketball is something he do," he mumbled. There was a moment of silence as they starred at each other then the blonde sighed, "Well, he used to do that… But Tetsuya-nii knocked some sense into him," she said and finished her snack, _'and you knocked mine,' _she thought as she smiled happily. "Kuroko Tetsuya? The ghost boy?" the redhead asked as he yawned, "The Ghost Boy, it's that what you called him? Haha, well, it suits him with his appearing and disappearing ability. But we call it misdirection," the blonde laughed. Then a semi-long-haired doctor came inside the room interrupted their talk without knocking on the door, "Ryouko-chan, your body has healed now – not completely though, but you can still leave the hospital tomorrow," he said and smiled as he patted her head softly; Kagami looked at the doctor with narrowed eyes – he was jealous, "Thank you, Takao-nii," she sang and hugged the doctor.

Takao Katsunari, one of her cousin's friends – that liked to tease peoples around him the most of all. Midorima Shintarou, the second oldest in the house: the victim of Takao's entire childish teasing prank and he was the one who owned the hospital and the head-doctor in this hospital. They were close friends – so close that she thought they were dating or were they?

Kagami was envious more than ever when he saw the blonde hugged the black-haired doctor, "Are you finish yet, Doctor-san?" he groaned and rested his head on his palm, "Ara, are you jealous, boy? Well, well, don't worry I will leave now," Takao said teasingly and saw the redhead began to blush, "PFF! HAHA! You're too obvious! You're jealous!" he laughed and ran off, "curse you, bastard," Kagami murmured as his head was red as tomato; the blonde crawled closer to the boy's face and cocked her head, "Is that true, Kagami-kun?" she questioned; the boy turned his face away and began to sweat, "A-About w-what?" he stuttered. "That you're jealous?" she said softly and starred at the boy; he sweated even more than before it felt like water falls to him, "W-Well, I… yes…" he confessed as he blushed madly. The blonde smiled at the boy, "Kagami-kun, look this way…" she whispered; Kagami slowly turned his head back to her as he was still blushing. When the redhead completely faced her; she planted a small kiss on his forehead and back away with a wide smile plastered on her face, "There you go. Did all your jealousy go away now?" she grinned; the redhead was stunned, _'eh?'_ he thought and touched the place where he was kissed with wide eyes. _'EEEEEHHHHHHH!?'_ Kagami blushed with the image still in the mind. The blonde silently watched Kagami quietly freaked out because of the kiss, _'Can Kagamicchi get any cuter?'_ she thought and hugged the Taiga-Teddy waited for Kagami to calm down. He buried his face in his palm and she could see how much Kagami was embarrassed when his ears was red too, "Tell me, did it go away?" she giggled; Kagami slowly lifted his head and nodded, "Idiot…" he cutely whispered.

* * *

The next day Kagami came to the hospital to pick her up; for the first time after a while he got to see her in casual clothes: a white long sleeves shirt, jeans shorts, and a pair of black leather boots, "Y-You look good in that," he murmured and scratched his cheek as he softly blushed; the blonde smiled – she was embarrassed, _'a compliment from Kagamicchi!'_ she thought and played with her hair tips – circled them around her index finger, "T-Thank you," she softly whispered and blushed; he smiled and patted her head, "Let's celebrate for your release!" he shouted with a grin on his handsome face, "Umh, where should we go then?" she questioned and looked around, "Oh, I know! Let's go and watch a movie – I will pay for it!" he shouted and wrapped his big hand around her smaller one then ran towards the closest Movie Theater. After that they went to a fast-food restaurant and ate some soft-ice then to a bowling-center, "It's like a date, Kagamicchi," she smiled as she watched the redhead bowled; afterward he finally realized, "E-Eh, well, I didn't know a date were like this. This is how I hang out with my friends," he whispered as he scratched his cheek; the blonde smiled at him, "Kagami-kun, are we still friends even though I am released from the hospital?" she questioned and looked at the redhead walked towards her; he sighed heavily then patted her head, "I-di-ot! Of course we are! We will always be friends! We go to the same college too!" he smiled and softly threw himself down beside her, _'Did he just friendzoned me?'_ she thought as she laughed faintly, "Eh? We go to the same college?" she asked because she definitely haven't seen him there before, "Yes, I got in some time ago," he muttered and leaned back. "Hmm…" the blonde humbled, "Oh, I'm hungry. Let's go and find something to eat," Kagami yawned and stood up; the blonde sighed, "Didn't we just ate soft-ices before?" she smiled and walked along side Kagami, "But it's not food," he murmured and stretched his body; the blonde checked the time and looked around, "I want to eat your cooking, Kagami-kun. I don't want to eat fast-food at this time of the night," she smiled.

They had been walking for quite some time, now they arrived at the park where she met Kagami after basketball tournament as Kise Ryouta. In the center of the park lay a water spring, which she loved to watch because it was the most beautiful thing she had seen to far – especially at this time of the night; she lead him there with intention of wanting to show him, "Kagami-kun, look!" she shouted as she pointed at the spring; Kagami lifted his brows and smiled; the water spring was beautiful but incomparable to the true beauty he saw that time; Kise was laughing and jumping around the spring. He almost saw the scene in slow-motion – her eyes and her hairs reflected lights from the spring and the moon perfectly; her smiled shone almost as bright as the moon – and her bright red soft-looking lips… Kagami was lost in his own world and woke up again when he felt cold water against his skin, "Hey, what are you doing that for?!" he groaned as he tried to dry the water away; the blonde puffed her cheeks, "Because you weren't listening to me!" she pouted cutely and crossed her arms; Kagami ran closer to the spring and splashed water on her, "Here it's my revenge!" he grinned – he declared a water war. The blonde smirked and did the same to him; they splashed water back and forth – played around, ran after each other, wet each other, and more; they had fun until someone came, "You can't play or bath in the spring!" a man shouted; when they heard the man – they stopped for a moment as they looked into each other's eyes then ran off together with wide grins on their face.

"I think he won't follow us anymore," the blonde panted and looked up to Kagami as he looked at her. "PFF, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" they laughed their heart out – it was the funniest thing they had ever done so far; and the guard's face when he found them in the spring was priceless. Their clothes were soaked and Kagami could see through the blonde's white wet shirt; he tried to looked away but he was a boy, he couldn't resist to look, "What are you looking at, Kagami-kun?" she asked innocently; he blushed and covered his nose and mouth, "Y-Your shirt. I can see through it," he whispered and gave her his jacket to cover her self; she blushed and sneezed. "Are you cold?" he asked worriedly; the blonde made irresistible puppy eyes as she looked at Kagami's eyes, "Yes," she whispered. Kagami blushed and turned his head away – she was so cute that he could die, "I live around here… want to come?" he whispered and scratched his cheek as he blushed; Kise smiled and nodded, "Umh," she humbled.

When both of them stepped inside Kagami's apartment he immediately offered her warm bath and smallest seize clothes she could borrowed – he was afraid of her catching cold, "Make sure that water is not too cold!" he commanded with one of his hand resting on his hips – just like a worried mother; the blonde smiled, "Yes, sir!" she shouted and ran to the bathroom. While she was bathing Kagami made a dinner, it was neither fancy nor plain just normal. "Ah, that was refreshing!" the blonde sang and stretched her body; his T-Shirt fitted her and he could se her every curve of her body but the pants he gave her was too big but it looked erotic, "S-Sorry, that is the smallest seize I have," he stuttered as he placed the food on the table; Kise shook her head and smiled, "No, it's okay," she whispered.

Once they finished their dinner they turned the lights off then watched a movie, "Kagami-kun," the blonde murmured and turned her head to the redheaded boy, "Huh?" he groaned as he starred back at the blonde. Kise moved closer to him and smiled, "Can I sit on your lap?" she mumbled; she had no intention to seduce him but just wanted to be the spoiled child whom the overprotective cousins spoiled, however Kagami didn't think about the same thing, "Eh? W-Why?" he blushed back away a little from the blonde but she crawled closer to him and puffed her cheeks, "Because I want to!" she pouted and sat on the boy's lap without permission; he froze, _'I-If you sit there… I will! I will!'_ he panicked and sweated; the blonde had no idea what she did to the boy – just she silently watched the movie innocently. _'Kagami! Come on! You can do this! NO BONER!' _the boy thought and tried not to move – afterward he realized it wasn't her intention to seduce him and he managed to calm down. "Kagami-kun," Kise broke the silence and looked up to the boy, "Your heart beats too fast," she softly whispered and laid her head on his muscular chest, "S-Shut up," he groaned and blushed. The blonde silently observed the redhead boy as he blushed – she had never felt this kind of feeling for someone before, not her earlier boyfriend, not Aomine: her first love, not anyone but Kagami, "Kagami-kun," she breathed – she wanted to know why she had this feeling.

"I…"

Was it the same feeling Kagami was feeling?

"Like…"

Kise, herself couldn't figure it out – why?

"You…"

She wanted him to hold her – not as friends but something more than that…

Kise closed her eyes and hugged Kagami – the sound of his heartbeat calm her; she just wanted to stay like that for a while.

"Ryouko," Kagami called and looked down to her – the honeying-brown orbs were starring at him waited for him to say something, "What is it?" she smiled, "I…" he murmured and lowered his head and gently kissed her on her eyes then ruffed her soft hair.

"I like you too…"

* * *

Believe it or not - Gemini-signs like bondage. Kise secretly like bondage and pervert things! :D before I know this when I see bondage pictures of Kise on Tumblr - I was like, "God, he would never like that kind of things," and now... Kya!  
Leo - Kagami is a pervert gets jealous really quick and easy. They have natural charms. -.- I never like Kagami that much but I think he is cute though  
Sagitarius - makes people around them comfortable and 1. in the ranking to make people laugh ... I can't see this anywhere in Akashi; I don't think he makes people laughs of happiness but pure fear or just fangirls fangirling over him.  
Aqaurius - care and cherish other's feelings.. Kuroko, you've tried so hard to help the GoM TTvTT  
Cancer - They love and cherish their beloved ones (such as their family) and never forgive the one who hurts them. Hmm, I haven't seen Midorima do that before but I will have him do it in my fanfic.

How was it? Did she confess too fast? Did all that happen too fast?

There are going to be side pairing too. one of them was MidoTaka.

Next: it's GoM's (the others) turn to have action! :D

Anyway REVIEW PEOPLE!


	5. Chapter 5

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos, and bad language.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke. **

A/N: I realized that all the characters in this story are kind of OOC - Sorry!  
Typical Gemini have two personality as Kise is when he is on court and off court. I will make that when "he" is a guy and a girl instead (Kise).  
Akashi - oldest. Professional shogi player  
Midorima - second oldest. Doctor  
Aomine - third oldest. Police officer and soon to be detective.  
Kuroko - mid. Kindergarden teacher.  
Murasakibara - second youngest. College student.  
Kise - youngest. College student and a model.

"Talk"  
_'thought'_  
Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: _I want to be with you_.

Some where in Kyoto

"Seijuurou-kun, are you sure about this?" Kuroko asked the spiky red-haired man – the man smirked and closed his big eyes, "Yes, I am, Tetsuya. This is my decision, and I know you feel the same," he whispered. Akashi smiled sipped his coffee, "I will slowly drive him insane," he said as he flipped the data-papers, "and push him into the corner," he continued; Kuroko, Midorima, and Murasakibara looked the redhead enjoyed his morning coffee with killing intent; they gulped as they saw the redhead smiled – they definitely didn't want to be the one he'd drive into the corner, "To think the rapist is clever enough to escape from my eyes," the redheaded grinned. "Yeah, and to think he is someone we know…" Midorima added; everybody shifted their gaze to the green-haired and quietly starred at him, "I think he did it for revenge…" Kuroko murmured as he ate toasted toast, "Or just for fun," Murasakibara continued and popped a huge piece of pancake bathed in honey in his mouth. Akashi sighed and laid his empty coffee cup in the table, "I think we should go home for now…" he whispered; anger began to pool inside Midorima's stomach – he stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "No! We traveled all the way to Kyoto for what? For nothing?!" he shouted. The redhead's mismatched eyes traveled from the data-papers to the green-headed, "Then where are we going to look when we only have one lead; that he use to live in Kyoto. We searched for his old apartment and found out that he moved back to Tokyo last month. Can you answer me – where are we suppose to look?" Akashi hissed and wrote something on the papers; Midorima clicked his tongue as he angrily sat down on the chair again, "I think it's a good idea to go home for now, Shintarou-kun. We can't leave Ryouko-san all alone with Daiki-kun – because he can't even look after himself," the teal-haired man smiled to Midorima, "I-I guess you have the point, Tetsuya," the greenhead mumbled and looked away. "We are going home. No objection?" Akashi questioned the other men as he looked around; no one objected, "It's decided then. We are packing…" he continued.

* * *

Tokyo College

"I guess I am back to somewhere I don't belong, huh?" Kise murmured with a bored face as she walked through the gate.

She hated this place – where the girls only cared for the looks and social standing (rich); normal girls have either of them but Ryouko – she had both. It made girls at the college more jealous and held a grudge even though Ryouko have never ever talked to them – she despised it. "OI, RYOUKO!" someone yelled after her; she stopped walking but didn't turn around – she was scared that it might turn to be someone she didn't want to see. Then the source of the voice gently touched her shoulder; she glared at the hand and prepared to fight back – just when she eyed the person, "Kagami-kun…" the blonde whispered; she inhaled while she held her tears back and smiled a hurt smile to the boy. Kagami noticed it but he didn't want to say it to her – she must be scare, "Let me see your schedule," he smiled; the girl looked at him then fished up her schedule then gave it to the redheaded boy, "Here," she murmured and silently watched the redhead read her schedule – suddenly he smiled a wide smile that warmed her heart up, "We have the same schedule! Let's stick together throughout the day!" he grinned and patted her head softly.

She almost cried. Finally someone she could hangout with beside her cousin: Murasakibara – as an important friend.

Wherever they went – there would be bad-mouthed girls that talked bad about her such as, "Look at that bitch! She got a guy again. That's a pity since he is a cutie," or "She should die already!" – that shocked Kagami, he had never seen girls this way before. The girls he knew where brutal and harsh to him but they would never do this kind of thing.

While it happened he would look down at the blonde and watch her reaction to them but most of the time she ignored them and just walked away. When he finally gathered enough courage to ask her why won't she just talked to them about it – she would answer with, "That's won't help," or "It doesn't matter."

He had to leave as it was for now.

"Ne, Kagami-kun, can you help me with this question?" Kise quietly asked the boy who was sitting on the grass beside her; Kagami shifted his gaze from his own book to the blonde, "Which one?" he whispered and sweat-dropped when he saw the question, "S-Sorry, but I can't help you…" he stuttered and looked away. Kise cocked her head in confusion and stuck the question in his face one more time, "Eh? Why?" she humbled. How could Kagami ever tell her that he was not a smart person – that would be so uncool, "W-Well, I," he whispered and gently pushed the book away from his face; the blonde pouted and pulled her book back – then she felt that her phone vibrated; she took out her phone and opened the incoming message, "Ah, it's from Tetsuya-nii…" she smiled happily as she read the text – Kagami looked jealousy at her as he tried to hide his face behind his book, "Kagami-kun, what are you doing?" the blonde smiled and laid her head on his lap; he freaked out a bit however he recovered fast and smiled at the blonde as he brushed her soft hair, "Nothing really," he whispered – the blonde faintly laughed as she closed her books, "My brothers are coming home today…" she mumbled and sat up again. "Hmmm… What are you doing after this today?" Kagami questioned as he packed his things, "I have a part-time job today. What about you, Kagami-kun?" she murmured and stretched out her body; Kagami stood up and offered Kise a hand, "Nothing… Maybe find some opponents on nearby courts?" he smiled as he helped the blonde up, "Want me to escort you to your part-time job?" he asked worriedly – but the blonde laughed, "Don't worry, Kagami-kun. I will manage somehow," she smiled as she left Kagami at the college's gate.

It wasn't like she didn't want to spend time with Kagami but most likely because she disguised her self as a boy who he was close to.

She arrived at ikemen-café sometime later as Kise Ryouta. The first person who she met was Kasamatsu who was changing his clothes, "It's been a while, Kasamatsu-senpai," she smiled a beaming smiled and placed her things in her locket; Kasamatsu hid his face and hurried to change, "I-It's been a while," he stuttered, "How are you?" he continued; Kise looked at him – Moriyama-senpai must had told some lies, "E-Eh, well, I guess?" she cracked a smile. Veins began to pop up at Kasamatsu's head – he ran over to the blonde and kicked her (gentler than he used to), "WELL MY ASS! You got hit and run didn't you!" he shouted, '_was that what Moriyama-senpai told him? Idiot…' _she sweat-dropped, "Hehe, it wasn't much just some scratches," she laughed as she rubbed the back of her head. "I was sick worried because you were hospitalized, dammit!" he yelled one again and rested his hands on his hips, "You were?" she murmured; Kasamatsu slightly blushed as he nodded, "A-Anyway, we are the only one who are here today. So don't you dare slack off!" he commanded then walked away – left Kise confused, "Why is he acting so weird today?" she whispered and cocked her head.

"Ne, Kasamatsu-senpai…" Kise called as she washed the dirty dishes; Kasamatsu turned his head to her, "What is it?" he replied – the blonde finish her duty and dried her hands off then walked to Kasamatsu who was making coffees, "Have you ever fallen in love before?" she quietly asked; the black-haired man almost lost his balance of the plate of coffee he just made when he heard the blonde – heat began to rise to his cheeks, "W-What's with that question out of blue?" he softly hit the blonde at her shoulder and delivered the coffee to the customers then came back to the her, "I just want to know…" she puffed her cheeks cutely to Kasamatsu, "You don't fall in love… It's more like you grow to love someone. For example if miss A just met mister B, she won't instantly fall in love with him at the first sigh, right?" he smiled, "But girls in shoujo mangas always do that…" Kise added. Kasamatsu sighed as he face-palmed, "You can't relate manga to the real world, idiot – especially Shoujo manga! Hmm… Shoujo manga kind of love, huh? I think the feelings miss A gets it's pure admiration instead of love for mister B, like – he looks good I want to know him or something like that," he mumbled and stretched his arms – Kise tilted her head as she was in deep thought, "Then how does it feels to be in love?" she questioned again and picked up the cake that was bought to the staffs and began to eat – the blonde was curious if her feelings for Kagami was really love? But right now she wanted the cake… Sweets are justice.

Kasamatsu touched his chin and closed his eyes as he hummed. The blonde carefully watched her senpai cleared his thoughts before he explained to her. Though he was in deep thoughts he ate cake along with her – but he was carelessly eating that the cake cream was sticking to the left corner of his mouth.

"To be honest I've never been in love before… But I've liked a person and still do," he smiled and laid down the empty plate of cake – he turned his head to the blonde and as he smiled, "Whenever you see the one you like smile – your world would automatically lighten up; all sadness would mystery disappear. When you can't stop thinking about someone, and you just **want** him/her, want to speak to him/her, want to be with him/her. When you're with him/her, all you think about is the person. When you're not, all you think about is the next time you'll see them. Or you want to share what you really treasure to him/her, you can't get enough of it," he grinned – Kise's eyes widen, "You know unexpectedly a lot, Kasamatsu-senpai," she whispered as she saw the cream that stuck on her senpai's face; she moved closer and cupped his left cheek then used her thump to softly remove the cream without noticed that the senpai was red as a tomato – she back away again and smiled, "Hehe, there was cream on your face but don't worry, it's gone now," she laughed, "Oh, and thank you for the explanation," she continued and took care of the new customers who just arrived – left the flushed Kasamatsu at the counter alone, "Don't just do that so suddenly, idiot," he murmured.

* * *

Kise came out from the café when they finally closed the it and met Akashi in front of the café who was most likely waiting for her; she went to him and gave him a hug, "Welcome home, Seijuurou-nii," she smiled happily at the redhead, "Where are the others?" she asked as she felt he was patting her head, "They are home, Ryouko. And as you can see I've come to get you back," he smiled and opened the door to the car for her; she sat inside the car followed by the redhead as he began to drive home.

They sat in heavy silence. She didn't know what to talk about – after all she still felt guilty after when she lied to him.

"Don't worry about the lies. Because I am sure you had a reason. My little cute Ryouko won't go and lie to people without a reason," he softly whispered as he smiled; Ryouko tears fell down from her eyes, "But *hic* Seijuurou-nii," she cried and tried to whip away her tears but it won't stop, "There, there. You're a good girl," he smiled as he gently patted her head. She continued to cry all the way home – out with all the tears she held back until now.

Ryouko immediately went to the living room when they arrived home; she had missed her cousins – she hadn't seen them for weeks, "Tetsuya-nii, Shintarou-nii, and Murasakibara-nii! I've missed you guys!" she shouted joyfully as hugged all of them at the same time, "Where is Daiki-nii?" she questioned and unwrapped her arms from her nearly suffocated cousins, "Daiki-kun is on duty today," Kuroko answered and tenderly kissed her forehead and smiled, Midorima on her left cheek, Murasakibara on the right, and Akashi in her soft hair – Ryouko smiled, she was so happy to see them again, "Kagami Taiga, did he take a good care of you as we requested him?" Kuroko asked and quietly sat on the big sofa in the big room, "More than enough," she grinned – the smiled lifted the concern the overprotective cousins had; seemed like Akashi picked the right guy, "Good to hear, Ryouko." Midorima ruffed her hair with a smiled adorned on his face, "Anyway it's late now, you better go to bed soon, and you too Atsushi," Akashi whispered and patted both Ryouko's and Atsushi's back – they nodded and went to bed.

In Ryouko's bedroom  
Ryouko's silently laid on her bed thinking about Kasamatsu's word – she liked Kagami but don't know if it was love. Suddenly her phone vibrated – Kagami was calling.  
[Phone call]  
Kise: Good evening, Kagamicchi…  
Kagami: Umh, good evening…  
Kise: Did you miss me? *Laughs*  
Kagami: No!  
Kise: Then what is it?  
Kagami: I've been wondering if you know a certain girl…  
Kise: Who?  
Kagami: Her name is Ryouko… shit, I don't know her last name… ummm, and she has long-curvy blonde-hair. She is kind of similar to you some how… Oh, yeah, she knows Moriyama too.  
Kise: U-Umm… yeah? What do you want from her?  
Kagami: I-I was thinking i-if you have her number or something…  
Kise: *sigh of relieve*  
Kagami: D-Do you?  
Kise: I can't give you her number but I can at least give you my – I mean her email…  
Kagami: T-That would help if you do…  
Kise: Alright, her email is rainbowhouse…  
Kagami: thanks and sorry for bothering you so late…  
Kise: No, it's okay if it is Kagamicchi! *Laughs*  
Kagami: I-Idiot, anyway good night.  
Kise: good night.  
[End of phone call]

"I want to be in Kagamicchi's embrace right now…" she murmured and hugged the Teddy-Taiga, which lay beside her, "I want to be with you," she continued.

Soon after that she got a mail.

From: taigakagami.  
Sub: Hey!  
Hey, it's me, Kagami Taiga.  
What are you doing this Saturday?  
If you don't have anything to do, maybe we can hang out again, it was fun last time.  
We can go to amusement park next time, if you want to.

The blonde smiled as she read the mail, "Is he asking me on a date?" she grinned as she typed back.

From: rainbowhouse.  
Sub: re; Hey!  
Sure, why not?  
I'm looking forward to it!

* * *

xxx LOL timeskip xxx

Kagami was patiently waiting for Kise to arrive at the gate of the amusement park – he had been looking forward to this that he couldn't sleep the night before; his eyes were bloodshot – they were scarier than they normally were. "I'm so sorry I am late!" Kise was running out of breath when she finally reached Kagami, "It's okay. Let's go," he smiled and reached out for her hand and wrapped her smaller hand in his as he was slightly blushing; Ryouko blushed too as the respond to his wrapping hand, "I will pay because I still have some money your brothers gave me left," he grinned and paid for the entry.

"Should we try the haunted house?" the blonde asked her friend while they were standing in front of it; Kagami shivered just by looking at the place – he was not into this kind of thing _at all_, "D-D-D-Definitely not!" he stuttered out of fear, "I thought boys like this kind of things because Tetsuya-nii loves haunted house," she whispered; Kagami frowned a bit when he heard that, "Then let's go to try something else!" she grinned and drag still-scared Kagami along with her. As they were walking around Kagami noticed that guys around them looked jealousy at him; he clutched her hand a bit tighter and moved closer to her then made a face of suck-it-bitch-she-is-with-me to the other men.

x

Not so far away from the couple; a group of similar men were secretly tailing them, of course her cousins; they were worried when she woke up so early in the morning since she hated mornings the most in the house.

"Who is that guy?" Midorima and Murasakibara asked at the same time as they kept watching their beloved cousin who was walking happily beside a redhead boy, "Oh, that is Kagami Taiga who took care of her when we were gone," Akashi whispered as he was holding a scissor in his hand, "Seijuurou-kun, you can't do that," Kuroko said as he took the scissor away or more like threw it as far as he could, "Che, Tetsuya, what if _that_ guy suddenly attack her?" Akashi groaned and crossed his arms; then Kuroko came to realize, "You have a point there. I'm sure Kagami-kun would protect her if that came to reality, but when ever you were holding a scissor _nothing_ good happens, it's like a bad omen," he whispered. Akashi narrowed his eyes as he looked at the others, "I don't trust him that much yet, let's go," he commanded and followed the couple.

Back to Kagami and Kise, they just bought soft-ices; Kagami chocolate and vanilla, Kise chocolate – they happily enjoyed them together while walking around, "IIIHH, It's cold! Brain freeze!" the blonde squeezed, "Of course! It's ice, stupid!" Kagami laughed and patted her head; the blonde puffed her cheeks and stole a small bite from Kagami's ice, "Revenge!" she grinned evilly at the boy; Kagami looked at her – he took his revenge as he did the same as she did to him but his bite was bigger, "And this is my revenge!" he giggled with a mouth full of ice; she pouted and cutely walked faster.

x

"D-D-Did t-t-they j-j-just s-s-shared an i-indirect k-k-k-kiss?" Midorima stuttered as he pushed his glasses to his nose bridge with slightly red cheeks, "I hope not or I will kill him," Murasakibara growled with crushes pocky box in his hand, "Don't, Atsushi. Let's observe them for now," Akashi ordered.

x

"What are we going to try next?" Kise questioned as she was looking around, "Hmm, how about roller-coaster?" she smiled as she pointed towards it.

Kagami wanted to puke – the roller-coaster looked too wild for him, but on the other side Kise was unexpectedly happy, "Hehe, it's been quite long time since I tried this. I remember Seijuurou-nii loves this too! Since he could see other people as ants, he loves it," she smiled – again, she was talking about her cousin _again_. Kagami looked up at the highest point of the coaster – it was higher than what they had in L.A.; in fact they were way too damn high. Kagami gulped down his saliva with the soft-ices taste, "T-This could be a quite challenge!" he laughed as he began to sweat; "Come on, let's go!" she grinned and forcefully took Kagami with her.

The roller coaster went too fast. Kagami felt like he was going to die when he came down.

x

"Serves him right – he was touching Ryou-chin all over," Murasakibara mumbled and put maubo in his big mouth, "Physical contact is important when they want to know more about one another, Atsushi-kun." Kuroko countered; the purple haired boy puffed his cheeks and ate more of his candies, "They don't need to!" he growled.

Time passed by as the worried cousins followed the couple. Without they realize the time was nine in the evening already, "What are you guys doing?" a deep husky voice groaned and Kuroko looked up to the man, "Daiki…" he whispered as he stood up and slowly walked to the man, "Tetsu…" Aomine smiled and hugged the teal-haired man tightly, "I've missed you," he murmured as he placed his head on the man's shoulder – Kuroko smiled and buried his head in the officer's broad chest. "Stop flirting," Midorima growled and threw his lucky item at the couple. Aomine's eyes twitched in anger, "Oi, butt out of my business!" he yelled and threw back the lucky item, "Shintarou and Daiki, stop it," Akashi said as he stood in the middle of Aomine and Midorima then looked up to the navy blue-haired man, "We are tailing Ryouko and Taiga," he whispered. Aomine sighed, "Seriously guys, you need to let her go sometimes," he groaned and stroke back his hair with the other hand holding Kuroko's hand, "That guy won't rape her. He is too stupid," he yawned and lifted Kuroko up in bridal style, "Now, Tetsu, you won't be able to sleep to night," he grinned and gently kissed Kuroko on his forehead. "I don't like his face… I don't like it when she is with him," Midorima hissed as he picked up his lucky item, "That is for her to decide, Shintarou-kun," Kuroko murmured. Akashi eyed Kagami and Kise one more time and sighed, "If she is happy then that is alright, but he dare to hurt her then…" he smiled and took a new red scissor forth, "I will kill him," he smirked and left.

The other men sweat-dropped and followed Akashi.

x

"Let's try the ferries wheel before they close it," Kise smiled to Kagami who was silently following her with a smile, "Sure," he replied. They sat in the one empty car as it slowly went up. Kise was sitting beside Kagami as they hands joined.

She smiled and he smiled.

"The town is beautiful when is dark, isn't it?" she grinned and leaned her head on Kagami shoulder. Kagami blushed and looked away, "U-U-Um," he stuttered. "Kagami-kun," The blonde whispered and looked deep in the redhead's eyes, "What is it?" he said as he looked at the blonde while his cheeks got redder, "I'm hungry…" she whispered, '_Is that it?!'_ he thought – "We can eat Maji burgers when we get down," he sighed. "I want to eat your cooking!" she pouted, "I want to be somewhere with Kagami-kun alone!" she crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "What are you? A spoil child?" Kagami laughed and brushed his finger in her soft curvy hair. "Then I will make you a dinner," Kagami whispered and buried his face in her hair.

* * *

Author: Back with the question that was asked sometime ago, is it okay if I turn this into M-rated story? objection? why? I want answers asap because Kise and Kagami will go to Kagami's house next! I need a plan!

ps. if you don't feel any love in this one - is because I fell ill and no one is here to give me love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
Anyone want to see me draw a little doujinshi with Kagami and Shouta!Kise?

Review! until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos, smut, sex, and bad language.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke or the Elite Tokyo Modeling Agency.**

A/N: Hai, hai, Minna-san! This is the first time I write some erotic scenes, I don't know what to do so I kind of got inspirations from the others. **No intention to copy anyone!**  
Shouta!Kise x Kagami doujinshi link (remove spaces): katrinep . deviantart art/ Shota-Kise-x-sleeping-Kagami- 361265934  
I actually imagined that Kise would be the dominant one in the bed, then I just can't.

Fact: Japanese people consider nape as the sexiest part of the body.

"talk"  
_'thought'_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter six: I'm a model.

At the kitchen of Kagami's place, the couple arrived home sometime ago and now they were standing in the kitchen helping each other out in making a dinner, "Kagami-kun, I was wondering if you are a… v-virgin?" Kise blushed as she blurted out the question bluntly even though she was a virgin herself. Kagami got startled and blushed, "W-Why do you ask?" he smiled awkwardly to the girl who was standing beside him – with the different in their highs he could look down at her sexy naked nape; he gulped and looked away, "B-Because you've never kissed me on my lips before…" she murmured and hid her flushed face behind her hands. Kagami's eyes widen at this – she wanted it all this time? "I-I can give you a kiss… if you don't mind," he whispered and softly turned Kise around then gently removed her hands from her face, "If you hide your face like that I can't kiss you," he purred in her ears as he could feel that she shivered from the cold breath of his – he smiled; she was so cute. He wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pressed her against him, "Ryouko, look at me," he whispered and lifted her head to face his – Kise's cheeks were redder than any blushing cheeks Kagami had seen her before; how cute was that?  
Ryouko weren't practically looking at Kagami because she knew from something that her Shintarou-nii said long ago, "Leos are natural perverts!" and she could remember it clearly when Midorima told her about Kagami's zodiac sign: Leo. And she was right Kagami was making a lewd looking face to her however it was just so little that she almost could not notice it, but then again she was a copy cat – she was blessed with a great observation ability that even surpassed Kuroko her cousin.  
"Look at me, Ryouko," he purred one more time with a wide smile adorned on his handsome face. His big hand traveled from her hips to the back of her head and pressed it forward. Her mind was spinning, her heart was beating fast as she was slightly shaking – she closed her eyes with her hand touching his muscular chest and stood up on her tip toes to reach him; he leaned his head closer and stopped when their nose tips touched – he looked at her soft looking lips and gulped, "K-Kagami-kun," the blonde breathed with half lidded eyes as she was looking at him; Kagami gulped one more time and gently smacked his lips against hers. Kagami's heart was beating really fast as their lips touched – Kise's lips were soft and sweet as a candy, her scent and her soft skin; he felt like he was losing his mind.  
He licked her bottom lip as the respond she moaned and slightly opened her mouth; he took the change and dipped his tongue in her opening. Ryouko moaned when she felt his tongue – she kissed back as she enfolded her arms around his neck; Kagami lifted her up and she wrapped her legs round his hips with her center directly on his crotch. He placed her on the kitchen table and rubbed his hand up and down on her leg; she shivered as she groaned with her flushed face. Kagami parted their lips and whipped away the saliva with the back of his palm while he watched the blonde panting heavily with lustful face. "M-More," she murmured and dug her hands in his red-hair – he lowered his head and kissed her again, but harder and rougher than the last one. He could feel she was getting aroused through her wet underwear; he raised her shirt and unclicked her bra to let her big round breasts loose; she shivered and moaned a little – he started to massaged one of them as he played with her nipple on the other.

Now Ryouko could not hold her lewd moans back. Kagami smirked out of pleasure – Ryouko was enjoying it.

He kissed her jaw then shifted to her collarbone and licked her neck – she cried his name with the lustful voice of hers. He smiled then completely removed her shirt and revealed her breasts around E-cups with erected pink nipples, "N-No, don't look…" she whispered and brought her hands her breasts and covered it, "It's okay… just relax," he softly bit her ear flip and licked it then moved to her breast as he softly groped them and sucked one of the nipple then pinched the other, "Ngn, K-Kagami-kun," she panted out of the good feeling he was giving her. His head went from her breast to her stomach – he kissed her stomach then another all over her inner tights. He lifted one of her legs and placed them on his shoulder – he ran his hands slowly on her soft pale skin; she looked at him through her half lidded eyes as she gripped his shoulder tightly. He lifted her up again in bridal-style, "Let's move to my bedroom," he smirked – Ryouko blushed and buried her head in his neck.

Kagami gently placed her on his bed and slowly pinned her down as he kissed her – he started to massage her legs; she laid back and let Kagami do what he wanted. With Kagami's scent all over her, her aroused level doubled – he removed their clothes but kept his jeans and her panties on. He brushed his hard arousal against her soaked center; she cried out and arched up but he kept her pinned down. He inserted his hands in under her only piece of clothes and slowly and gently rubbed her to get her to relax more. He reached out for his condoms in the drawers and quickly rolled it on his hard hot flesh; he removed her last piece of clothes then placed his tip in front of her entrance – he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"T…This is my f-first time," murmured the blonde – he kissed her lips, "It will hurt at first but it will feel great I promise," he smiled. Ryouko nodded and closed her eyes – the pain pierced through her body as he entered her; she dug her nails in his muscular and bit his neck. She endured the pained but still let a gasps escaped from her mouth, "Sorry, just a bit more…" he groaned her kissed her eyes. He pushed a bit further as he bit his lower lips, "It's all inside…" he purred and licked her collarbone and pinched her breasts as he felt her walls tightened around him, "It seems like, you like it when I play with your breast, huh?" he smirked – she pulled him down and kissed him hot and drenched tongue kiss. Suddenly Kagami found himself on his back with Ryouko topping him with her legs were on both side of his body – she licked her lips as she looked down to him, "W-Wait, Ryouko," Kagami stuttered as he saw her smiled to him – a different kind of smile from what she usually smiled. "Please be quiet a bit. Now, it's my turn to do you," she smirked; she bent down and licked his sweaty chest muscles – she threw her head back and started to bounce.

Kagami bit his lips – not yet, he didn't want to come yet.

He gripped her legs tightly as he watched himself drilled inside her – her soaked center was making sound as she sucked him inside – lewd and wet sounds. Kagami jerked himself up and wrapped her legs around his hips, "I can't let you take the action alone anymore, _baby_," he growled in low husky voice that got Ryouko to shiver to her spine – he grabbed her soft butt and began to thrust hard inside her. The blonde moaned and threw his arms around his neck and gripped his hair. He licked her throat and trailed down to her nape then sucked the skin until the red-marks appeared on the spot, then he pulled his hard flesh out.

It took her quite sometime before she realized that he wasn't inside her anymore; she looked confused at him as he smiled, "Tell me, Ryouko, what do you _want_?" he purred teasingly to her and kissed her forehead. "I…I want –ahhh–…" she whimpered as he rubbed his aroused part at the entrance of her body, "I can't hear you…" he smirked and pinched both of her pink erected nipples and watched her cried out his name as her shook all over, "Tell me, _little kitten_," he whispered. She panted hard as she tried to hold herself up from falling out of his embrace, "I… I – I want your…" she stopped half way through the sentence and buried her face in his broad chest – he grinned evilly, "_My what_?" he smiled a sexy smile to her as she panted, "I… *pout* I WANT YOUR DICK DAMN IT!" she yelled and softly hit him on his chest then he slammed back into her again.

That was surprising; Ryouko yelled at him, but it was worth it.

He trapped her between him and the bed and thrust harder inside her as she screamed his name.

"A-Ahh! I… can't anym-more… Ngn," she cried and moved her body along with his hips' moment, "M-Me too," Kagami groaned and thrust harder inside her as he pinched her nipples – that feeling and him thrusting in and out pushed her over the edge, "K-Kagami-kun!" she screamed. He took her nipple between his lips and other hand folded over the other. He laced her smaller hand in his big one with a smile.

"Fuck…" Kagami groaned and came but continued to pump in her until he was completely finished; Ryouko's body shook all over as she reached orgasm along with him. He collapsed on her as they were panting hard – he kissed her one more time and pulled himself out of her then went out to throw the used condom away in the bin outside of the room; he came back with a big smile on his face then laid himself beside her, "You should call me by my name from now on, Ryouko," he whispered and kissed her on her forehead then hugged her. But unknowing to Kagami; Ryouko had fallen asleep long ago.

* * *

After the hot sweaty night, Ryouko woke up alone in Kagami's bed by the loud sounds from the kitchen. She blinked a few time and rubbed her eyes, "Kagamicchi…" she murmured as she stood up and tried to find her own clothes that were discarded on the floor the night before but she couldn't, only one white shirt she used some time ago lay unfolded on the floor. She shook her shoulders and said, "It's better than nothing," as she put it on.

She went out of the bedroom and soundlessly walked to Kagami who was standing in the kitchen with a smile, "Good morning," she greeted – Kagami turned to the girl and hugged her from behind, "Good morning," he smiled as he brushed her soft blonde hair away from her face then gently kissed her on her forehead. "I'm hungry… I haven't eaten anything except the soft-ice yesterday," she pouted and rubbed her hands on her stomach – he ruffed her hair and smiled, "Ah, I'm sorry I will make you breakfasts right away," he grinned then bent down and placed a soft kiss on her pink-colored lips. Ryouko blushed and began to get nervous as she felt her heart picked its pace, "I… I will take a bath!" she stuttered as she on her quickie feet led her to the bathroom.

Under the showerhead stood Ryouko still, thinking about what had happened last night, '_I-I did it with him!'_ she thought with rosy-pink shades on her cheeks. When she finished showered she looked at her own reflection in the mirror; she had hickeys all along her neck and her collarbone, '_To think that Kagami was wild in bed,'_ she thought with the image in her mind as she blushed.

At the meanwhile Kagami stood alone in the kitchen with slightly red cheeks, '_S-She is not wearing anything under my T-shirt! How erotic!' _he thought and covered his mouth with his hand. He was blushing like tomato as he hurried and made the breakfasts, suddenly Ryouko phone rang – he took her phone and quickly ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door opened and saw her naked body standing in front of the mirror brushing her hair; he blushed, "KYAA!" she screamed, "KAGAMICCHI, YOU PERV!" she continued. Kagami hurriedly closed the door and leaned his back against it, '_She called me Kagamicchi again…' _he thought but he had no time to ask because of her ringing phone, "Ryouko, someone is calling you!" he growled. She slightly opened the door and stuck her hand out in the narrowed space – Kagami gave her the phone and went back to the kitchen again_, 'I don't understand why she calls me Kagamicchi, when Kise is the only one who does it…' _he thought while he was finishing making the breakfasts.

After a few minutes Ryouko came out again with steamy air around her, she lazily walked to the sofa and threw her self on it as she sighed heavily, "What wrong, Ryouko?" Kagami asked as he placed the breakfast on the table, "I have to work today. It's Sunday, dammit!" she cursed and angrily put toasted bread in her mouth. Kagami smiled and ruffed her hair, "What wrong with that?" he whispered and switched the TV on; she puffed her cheeks, "I want to be with Kagami-kun," she whispered, "I know it! Kagami-kun, come with me to work!" she grinned.

* * *

Ryouko dragged Kagami along with her to work at the center of modeling industry of Tokyo: Elite Tokyo Model Agency. "EH?! You are a model?!" Kagami shouted when he learned about her job as a model, "Umh, you've never asked," she smiled, "Do I have to ask you about everything?" he groaned.

As they walked inside the big building of the agency – every staffs and other models greeted her happily and some even hugged her, Kagami watched other hugged her enviously or even send them killing attempt aura telling them not to touch her. "Ki-chan!" a high-pitched girly voice sang – they turned around and saw a peach-hair-colored woman ran happily to them and hugged the blonde, "Are you okay? How are you doing? What about Dai-chan and Tetsu-kun?" she asked worriedly as she touched Ryouko all over to make sure that she was okay – Ryouko sweat-dropped, "Momoicch – I mean, Momoi-san. I'm fine, thank you for asking. And I think they're okay, I guess?" she smiled.

Momoi Satsuki, a childhood friend of Aomine Daiki. She had been close to him since they were so small. She also worked as Ryouko's manager.

"Oh, are you a friend of Ki-chan?" Momoi asked as she saw Kagami who was standing behind Ryouko. '_Ki-chan? I guess that is her last name?'_ Kagami thought and nodded. "Hmm, maybe you want to be Ki-chan's model partner?" she grinned and patted Ryouko, "Anyway, you better hurry, Ki-chan. The shot will start soon!" she laughed then walked away with a smile.

Ryouko watched Momoi walked away in silence as she wrapped her hand around Kagami's, "Let's hurry," she smiled – he blushed and looked away, "Y-Yeah," he whispered.

When they arrived at the studio, the staffs and make-up specialist immediately took her away from him and made her ready for the shots. Kagami however was just sitting on a chair and watched everything when Momoi approached him, "This is the first time Ki-chan takes someone here with her except her cousins," she whispered with a hurt smiled on her face. Kagami understood what she meant and looked at the direction where the blonde was, "I guess I kind of understand you," he groaned as he scratched his cheek. "You must be really close to her since she took you here," Momoi grinned as she began to write something down on the paper, "U-Umh, I guess so," he blushed. Suddenly Momoi lightened up and smiled, "I know it! Come with me!" she smirked and forcefully took Kagami with her.

Before they finished for the day's photos theme: Night ball, Kagami came in the studio with the matching clothes to what Ryouko was wearing, "Look Ki-chan! Isn't he handsome?" Momoi grinned and pushed Kagami to her, "Special couple shots!" she yelled and fisted the air, "Now, Photographer-san! Get to work!" she shouted.  
Looking at Kagami who was formally dressed, Ryouko blushed at how handsome he was. Kagami blushed too as he slowly walked to the blonde and scratched his cheek, "Y-You look good," he murmured, "T-Thanks," she answered. "Hey, you two! Stop blushing already!" Momoi shouted and gave directions for the shots.

X

"Man, being a model is fucking hard. How on earth can you keep up with them?" Kagami groaned when they exited the building, "I don't know…" she whispered.

They went to town after they ate lunch at the nearby restaurant. Sometime when they entered a store a group of men would approached her and begged for her autographs – she could only smiled and did what they were begging for, but after two or three minutes Kagami would sent killing attempt to the fans telling them not to bother her. He acted precisely as her cousins when she went out to the town with them.

She smiled – she was happy to spend her weekend with Kagami.

The sun was nearly down as they walked along side by the riverbed holding hands. Kagami sat down when he found a comfortable place to sit and Ryouko sat on top of his lap facing the river, "Ryouko…" he purred as he buried his face to kiss her nape – she shivered as she felt his warm soft lips against her skin, "W-What is it?" she questioned and blushed. Kagami paused a bit then hugged her tightly, "I…I know it's kind of late now…" he murmured – Ryouko cocked her head innocently, "I know, it's almost evening," she whispered. Kagami lifted his head up with frowned eyebrows, "That's not what I meant!" he yelled and dug his face down again, "Then what is it?" asked Ryouko as she puffed her cheeks. Kagami turned her around to where she was kneeling before him as he looked up to her – Ryouko could see he was nervous and blushing; she cupped his cheek and gently rubbed them, "W…Will you…" Kagami began as the red spots on his cheeks began to get in the darker shades of red – she waited patiently for Kagami to calm down as she smiled. When he finally calm down though he still had light red shades on his cheeks, he hugged her closely as he looked deep in her honeying-brown-eyes, "W-Will you go out with me?" he asked – Ryouko got surprised and smiled, "Yes…Yes" she smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"RYOUKO! WHERE THE FUCK WHERE YOU LAST NIGHT!?" Aomine shouted when he saw Ryouko arrived home with a wide smile on her face, "Eh? I was with Kagami-kun. I'm tired… I'm going to sleep. Good night," she yawned and walked towards her room but Aomine grabbed her arm before she passed him, "What do you mean you were with that Bakagami?" he asked as he made the funniest angry face ever – she laughed but tried to hold it back, "Hmmm… Nothing!" she smiled suspiciously and tried to get free from Aomine's grab but couldn't. "Daiki-kun, she is not small anymore… we should leave her some spaces for her private life," said Kuroko who just popped out of nowhere and freaked Aomine and Kise out as they screamed. "Tetsu, damn you! Stop doing that!" Aomine groaned and gave Kuroko and small lecture about his misdirection, "Anyway I hope you're aware of what you are doing, because we can't protect you all the time," Aomine whispered and patted Ryouko then walked away along Kuroko – Kuroko stopped and turned around to face Ryouko then blinked to her.

Ryouko smiled, Kuroko saved her… again.

* * *

Author: There you go people, what do you think? Is this enough ero for one chapter or should it be more kinky play?

Deviantart people, give me your name and I will watch you (If I can find you)

Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Contain many grammatical mistakes, typos, smut, sex, and bad language.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no basuke **

To Piwrite: I really appreciate for telling me that after wild sex your body will get sore. I'm sorry for lacking of experience because I haven't even ONE time where my body gets sore after sex. Again thank you for telling me.

A/N: Takeda Aoi or Takecchi is my OC, he only plays a little part in this.

"talk"  
_'thought'_

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter seven: I'm going to a vocation with Kagamicchi!

"Yo! Good morning everyone!" Kise who now dressed as a boy just arrived at ikemen café shouted in joy. Moriyama and Hayakawa were the one she was going to work with today – they smiled and welcomed her though Hayakawa was a little too excited because he was concerned about "his" well being, "Kise, howareyoudoing!" he screamed and shook Kise's shoulder. The blonde sweat-dropped and grinned an awkward grin, "W-Well, I'm doing fine, thank you for asking," she smiled a half smile and tried to push Hayakawa away – Moriyama softly grabbed Hayakawa's shoulder and told him to back away with a smile then he shifted his gaze to Kise again, "It's good to have you back, Kise." he whispered as he gently touched her shoulder.

At noon where the staffs were taking a break from the swamp of girls that stormed in the café whole morning just to see them. "Moriyama-senpai and Kise, I'm going to buy something at the nea(r)by convenient sto(r)e. Want anything?" Hayakawa asked as he fished up some money he had from his bag, "I want apple juice. What about you, senpai?" Kise tilted her head as she questioned the black-haired man who was sitting on the chair beside her – he hummed a bit as he touched his chin, "Onigiri, two of them." he whispered and leaned back at the chair's supporter then let out a huge breath of relieve as Hayakawa left. "Sorry, for not visiting at the hospitals… I thought somehow Kagami would taking care of you," he murmured and put his hands in his pocket – Kise shook her and smiled, "It's okay, senpai. Seeing either of you makes me happy anyway," she smiled and left for the restroom leaving Moriyama alone with rapidly weird movements of heartbeats as he blushed, "D-Don't just say that with that kind of face!" he whispered as he blushed madly at image of her smiling at him still in mind.

In the restroom, Kise was washing her hands as she received a message from Kagami – she took out her phone and opened it, "Yo! How it is going? We haven't talked for a while now. How about one on one today if you're free…" she quietly read the message out loud. She smiled and quickly reply him back, "If it's Kagamicchi, I always have time! See you after six at xxx court!" she typed down and sent the message back to Kagami who was eagerly waiting at some place not so far away. She came out to Moriyama and Hayakawa who was sitting and did nothing productive but eating foods, "You guys are seriously lazy!" she pouted as she puffed her cheeks then began to throw the trashes that were discarded on the floor in the trash bin, "I don't think the girls will still like you guys when they learned the fact that you guys are nothing but some lazy-ass men," she complained and crossed her arms then sat on the chair beside Moriyama, "But Kise we don't choose any random girl to become our girlfriends, you know?" groaned Moriyama. "I think it will be really difficult with your weird pick-up lines from weird-ass fairy tale," Kise smirked to the black-haired man – he frowned his eyebrows and made a funny rage-face, "It's not just some weird-ass fairy tale pick-up lines, but it's from the infamous novels!" he said with passions as he lighted up with soft pink lights – Kise face-palmed as she sweat-dropped.

How long can she even keep up with them?

"Ne, Moriyama-senpai, don't you think that Kasamatsu-senpai is acting weird lately?" Kise spoke as she cleaned up the used empty table – Moriyama turned his head to the blonde, "Hmm, I don't think so. He is acting normal around me though," he murmured as he whipped the glasses clean, "Kasamatsu-senpai, goesinhisownworldsometime!" Hayakawa yelled. Kise sighed and continued to clean the table – Moriyama eyed Kise and cupped his chin, "Maybe he likes you?" he whispered – everybody else froze and Kise began to sweat heavily, "D-Does he knows about m-me?" she stuttered and turned her head to Moriyama, "Maybe or maybe not," he answered. With the two of them kept talking about Kise's secret that Hayakawa didn't know – he tilted his head in confusion, "What a(r)e they talking about?" he whispered.

Shortly before they close the café only Moriyama and Kise were alone in changing room because Hayakawa hurried and left for his other job, "I'm glad to be here with you again, senpai!" the blonde laughed and slapped Moriyama on his shoulders – he puffed his cheeks and rubbed place where he was hit, "You don't have to hit me though," he pouted. Kise smiled the brightest smile she could and hugged Moriyama, "Anyway thank you for looking out for me, senpai! See ya!" she grinned and left.

Again Moriyama blushed then hid his face his face in his palm, "This is bad… I'm falling for her…."

X

Kagami impatiently waited for the blonde as he tapped his foot, "Kise, damn you bastard. You're fucking late!" he cursed at the wind then took out his phone and wrote a mail to his lover, "I better ask what she is going to do tomorrow since it's spring-break," he murmured and typed the message. Then his lover or the one he just called bastard came running toward him, "I'm so sorry that I'm late, Kagamicchi!" Kise who was still dressed as a boy panted as he whipped her sweat away. "Kise! You are fucking late!" he groaned and threw her a water bottle so she rehydrated, "Sorry, I forgot the time," she muttered and drank the water, "Anyway let's start right away!" she grinned and lay down her belongings. Kagami smirked and began to bounce the basketball, "Heh, it's been a long time since we played," he groaned – the blonde took the position to defense the hoop, "Yeah, I'm all excited!" she laughed.

They continued to play for hours until they realized that it was night already.

They began to pack things and get ready to go home just when Kagami spoke, "Kise, I want to ask you something… it's about Ryouko," he whispered as he shifted his gaze from his things to the blonde – Kise froze completely when she heard it; did he realized the truth? "W-What's with her?" she stuttered and began to sweat. Kagami walked closer to her as he locked his gaze at her honeying-brown orbs, "I have been wondering for a while now," he murmured and leaned his face closer to her. She blushed and closed her eyes as she felt her heart was beating as fast as hell, 'NONONONONONONONO!' she thought as she sweated heavily. "You and Ryouko have too much in common," he whispered.

Then out of blue her other savior came out: a black-haired man with emerald green eyes appear: Takeda Aoi, "Ryou-chan! Long time no see! Seijuurou told me to come and pick you up!" he shouted happily as he waved his hand in the air – Kise almost cry and ran to the man then hugged him, "Takecchi!" she cried as Takeda got his eyes on Kagami, "Oh? Are you Ryou-chan's friend? Sorry but sh-," before he finished the word "she" Ryouko cupped his mouth and whispered in his ear that Kagami didn't know her identity – he sighed and told her that someday her secret would get expose anyway, but he helped her, "Sorry but he has to go home now," he whispered then disappeared in the dark with Kise. "I didn't even got any answers…" Kagami pouted and checked his phone and found a reply from his lover, "I'm free the whole week! Maybe we can take a vocation together? My family owns a famous hotel nearby Mount Fuji – if you're interested we can go there together," he read the message out loud as his cheeks began heat up, '_A-A whole week with her!' _he thought as the image of him doing her in bed suddenly popped up – he shook his head, "No, I can't only think about sex!" he groaned and quickly reply her, "It sounds cool! I will be waiting for you at the station tomorrow morning then!" he typed down. Soon after that he got a reply from her, "Don't worry about the expenses – Seijuurou-nii already contact the inn and paid for the transport as well. See you tomorrow!" Kagami narrowed his eyes as he sweat-dropped, "Her family sure is ridiculously rich," he groaned with a smile then walked home with excitement.

* * *

Next morning

Kagami again was the first one who arrived at the station – he stood in the corner of the station as he felt the girls that walked passed him kept looking at him and some even blushed or screamed; when he no longer could tolerate it he grabbed one of the girls arm, "Can I ask why you all are excited?" he growled – he felt like the girl could melt when she felt him grabbing her arm, "B-Because aren't you the new model that took photos along with the model Ryouko-chan?" she squeezed and blushed then suddenly a sea of girls came screaming at him begging him for autographs, '_Is this how Ryouko feels when the fans want the autographs!'_ he thought as he tried to avoid the girls. Then Ryouko stepped in front of him, "P-Please restrain yourselves!" she cried – the fangirls stopped then looked at her, "Ryouko-chan? She looks even cuter in reality!" one of them whispered; now they shifted their interest from Kagami to Ryouko. The blonde sweat-dropped just when her cousins: Aomine Daiki and Kuroko Tetsuya, stepped in front and glared at the girls – they shivered to the spine as they saw the dark auras around the two men; they shrieked and ran away. Kagami narrowed his eyes as he saw Aomine, "What are you doing here, Fucktard?" he groaned to the navy-haired man – Aomine smirked as he looked at the redhead, "You think that Seijuurou would allowed you to go with her alone, Dumbass?" he smiled. Kagami clicked with his tongue as he eyed the teal-haired man, "Then what about you, Ghost Boy?" he questioned as he looked down to the shorter man – Kuroko innocently stared at him, "I'm here to look after Daiki-kun. Please don't call me 'Ghost Boy' because I am older than you, Kagami-kun," he whispered. "EH? YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME? BUT YOU'RE SO SHORT!" Kagami shouted as he pointed his finger toward Kuroko, "Shut up, Bakagami," Aomine groaned and hit the back of Kagami's head, "HUH? YOU WANNA GO?" Kagami growled and lifted Aomine's shirt, "OH YEAH?" Aomine responded and lifted Kagami's shirt in return. "Stop it, guys! We are going on a vocation. Don't crack up the mood!" Ryouko yelled and stepped in between Kagami and Aomine, "Let's go before the train leaves!" she murmured and laced her fingers with Kagami and entered the train. Aomine sighed and followed the couple along with Kuroko.

"I'm totally excited! A whole week vocation with Kagami-kun," Ryouko whispered all excited to her lover who sat in the seat right beside her – he blushed as he slightly nodded. Aomine clicked with his tongue as he saw the couple; "You guys sure are sugar sweet, huh?" he whined.

X

When they arrived at the hotel they hurried to register for the keys, "I'm going to share my room with Kagami-kun, if you two ever dare to come in without knocking…" she smiled a dangerous smile that even Aomine was scared of, "B-But," the navy-blue haired man laughed weakly, "Understand?" she looked down at him and gave him the most intense aura ever – Aomine sweated and nodded rapidly then Kise and Kagami left, "*sigh* She was damn scary…" Aomine whined and whip his coward-sweat away, "Of course, I was the one who taught her the technique…" Kuroko murmured. Aomine looked back at Kuroko furiously, "DON'T TEACH HER UNNECCESARY THINGS!" he shouted.

X

"Ryouko tell me just how rich are your family?" Kagami asked the blonde with slightly hint of irritation in his voice.

They got the finest room of the hotel with living room, kitchen, big bathroom, and one big bedroom. They sure were rich…

Ryouko shook her shoulders and threw herself on the bed, "I don't know…" she murmured and buried her face in the soft pillow as she felt Kagami lay himself down beside her and kissed her hair. Ryouko pinned Kagami down and sat on top of him – she bent down and kissed him with her wet soft tongue as he kissed her back; she lifted her head again and whipped the long connected string of their saliva away, "That was sweet… thank you for the food," she whispered then jumped out of the bed, "I'm going to take a bath," she winked with one of her eyes and continued to walk toward the bathroom leaving Kagami alone one the bed.

Ryouko gently sank herself in the hot water in the bathtub and hummed out of the pleasure, "This feel so good…" she breathed in slid deeper in the hot water – suddenly Kagami slammed the door open with a smile on his face, "I will make you feel even better," he smirked and joined her in the bathtub. He sat behind her with his hard erection poking her back, "Y-You are poking me, Kagami-kun," she blushed. He licked her ear and trailed down to her nape as he began to massage her enormous breast and pinched the pink nipples – she quivered and moaned, "Y-You are mean, Kagami-kun," she cried – he softly sucked her skin as his hand travelled down to her center, "You said that I am mean, but aren't you the mean one? You turned me on then just walked away," he purred in her ears then gently touched and massaged her center point. She cried as she arched back while he kept her safe in his arms – he turned her head his way and roughly smacked his lips against her soft one. He slid his fingers in her shallow hot hole – Ryouko moaned under his breath as he felt the wall around his finger tightened. He deepened the kiss as their tongue danced and played with each other – for each hand movements he could feel her getting wetter though her lower body was under water already. He smirked and lifted her up with his fingers still inside her then placed her on the wet floor and began to kiss and lick her nipples – she shivered and cried his name with desire. Kagami smoothly pulled her legs open and leaned closer then kissed her clit then gently pushed his tongue his inside her center – he licked and massaged her walls as she cried out, "N-No, that place is dirty," she whimpered as tears began to trail down her bright red cheeks. Kagami raised his head with a smile, "What are you talking about? This place is damn delicious," he smirked then dug himself down in her center again – she cried out for every tongue movements he made and pushed her over the edge: she reached orgasm. He smirked and drank his lover's love-juice dry, "Are you prepared, _my little kitten_," he purred and rolled condom on his hard flesh then poured white sticky shower cream on her breast and started to rub them till it began to foam, "I will clean you until you're completely clean," he said and pushed his flesh inside her, "Especially down here…" he blew out his breath and pinched her clit – she panted hard then pulled Kagami down to a kiss as he slammed hard inside her.

Kagami sure wanted to remember this moment his whole life.  
The moment of when she cried out his name…  
The moment of when he reached the deepest spot of her body…

He turned her over and raised her hips: a doggy-style, "Ngn… N… No this position is too embarrassing," she moaned – he bent down and kissed her back, "That is no good… I have to clean your back too," he smirked as he pushed harder and rougher inside her – she cried out louder as he hit her weakest spot and reached orgasm for the second time.

Her juice flowed down her legs – she felt like she had no strength left for the rest of the day.

But Kagami wasn't finished yet – he was still hard inside of her…

He turned on the showerhead and washed the foams on her body away, "How are you feeling, _baby_?" he muttered and lifted her body up and leaned it against his broad muscular chest. She didn't reply to his question – only panted lewdly. Kagami gulped and licked her neck as he massaged her inner tights – then he began to pump inside her again. She dug her slender fingers in his hair as she moaned his name out loud.

She wondered if her Daiki-nii and Tetsuya-nii could hear her? Moaning lewdly like this?

Ryouko moved along with Kagami's hips' movement as she heard him moaned – he gripped her slim hips firmly and slammed in hard; it might even left marks on her hips for days. His hand moved up to her mouth and began to finger her mouth – she moaned as her tongue played long with his finger. Her love-juice was overflowing down where he entered her with his flesh.

"Arg… I'm… cumming" Kagami gasped and gently bit her neck, "M-Me too," she panted with his fingers in her mouth.

They reached orgasm together this time though this was Ryouko's third one. They laced their hand together as they smiled. Kagami kissed her forehead and pulled his flesh out – then dried her and gently placed her on the bed.

* * *

Hours passed as they were "bathing" – the moon already had risen in the starry night sky. Ryouko was sitting in Kagami's arms as she looked at the sky with a smile adorned on her beautiful face – he kissed her cheek then hugged her tightly, "I love you," he whispered.

Sure, Ryouko really like him but was her feeling for him enough to call love?

She looked doubtfully at the sky – she wanted to know…

* * *

A/N: There you go! What do you think people? I hope you are some what satisfy with this Angel-san! (◦ω◦)人(◦ω◦)

Gemini, takes relationship slow but treasure it ... just like Cancer!

ps. be kind and check my other story, "Road to be number one."


End file.
